Um furacão em meio a neve
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Uma viúva desesperada cruza o caminho de Mycroft Holmes e esse encontro traz consequências e mudanças profundas nas vidas de cada um deles.
1. Chapter 1

Num pequeno apartamento em um dos edifícios q ficavam em Cardiff morava uma mãe e seu filho. Alex e Victor. O nome completo dela era Alexandra Pavelichna Ludovinsky Marshall e apesar de morar em Londres ela não era dali.  
Alex tinha vivido feliz na cidade por um bom tempo, mas as coisas mudaram uns meses atrás. Ela se mudou de Moscou para a Inglaterra quando se casou com Chris Marshall, um pequeno comerciante inglês. Eles se conheceram na Rússia, terra natal de Alex. Na Inglaterra nasceu Victor, o único filho do casal. Mas Chris já não estava mais ali com eles há 5 meses.  
Um atentado terrorista ao metrô ceifou a vida de Chris quando o trem que ele estava explodiu. Alex e Victor tentavam se recuperar da enorme perda nesse tempo. Mãe e filho sempre foram próximos mas cada um deles lidava com a falta de Chris da sua forma individual. Victor se afundava dentro do universo dos quadrinhos, volta e meia ele estava lendo Homem Aranha, Lanterna Verde ou Quarteto Fantástico. Essas eram suas favoritas.  
Naquela manhã em particular Victor lia um exemplar do Quarteto Fantástico quando sua mãe o apressou.  
-Tome seu café querido-ela disse com forte sotaque russo-eu sei que é difícil, mas temos que seguir em frente.  
Alex viu que Victor praticamente não reagiu. Ela tentou novamente.  
-O que o Quarteto fez nessa história?-ela perguntou  
-O de sempre-replicou ele desanimado.  
-Victor-sua mãe chamou de novo mais firme-tome seu café ou vai se atrasar. Se você se atrasar, eu vou me atrasar.  
-Vai gritar em frente ao prédio do MI6 de novo?-Victor apontou com certa sagacidade.  
-Menino eu não faço isso e se eu faço é porque preciso!-agora Alex já tinha perdido a paciência.  
-Tá td bem mãe-o menino desistiu da discussão e guardou seu gibi indo ir comer sua refeição.  
Alex ficou por um breve momento estupefata mas aceitou a resposta.

-Anda-foi o ultimato dela e Victor se apressou.

Minutos mais tarde os dois pegaram o metrô e seus caminhos se separaram depois que se despediram. Alex foi para o MI6 pela enésima vez e Victor foi pra escola. Ela esperava que naquele dia conseguisse finalmente o que queria e estava tanto buscando.  
Após a morte de Chris, foi prometido a Alex uma ajuda financeira do governo. Assistentes sociais recomendaram que ela esperasse ser chamada da fila em que estava seu nome. E ela esperou e esperou e ainda não a chamaram. Mesmo que ela tivesse um salário estável de secretária ainda seria difícil criar seu filho sozinha. E por isso ela tinha feito tudo a seu alcance para conseguir essa ajuda. Até mesmo gritar e espernear causando escândalo na recepção. Quem estava cuidando do auxílio aos parentes das vítimas era um dos departamentos do MI6 e por isso ela estava sempre no prédio.  
E naquele dia em que ela se despediu de Victor ela entrou na recepção já despertando o alerta da recepcionista no balcão.  
-Bom dia eu sou Alex Marshall estou na lista das vítimas do ataque das linhas de Cardiff-ela disse de uma vez com seu sotaque russo carregado-quero ver em que dia receberei o benefício.  
-Deixe me checar senhora só um segundo-a recepcionista sorriu sem graça.  
Ela saiu e deixou Alexandra esperando. Ela se sentou já que começou a cansar a ficar de pé, pensou em Victor,se ele tinha mesmo ido a escola,se leria suas revistinhas,pensou num grupo de mulheres que viu naquela manhã, em uma mosca que espantou com a mão... por começar a divagar ela percebeu que tinha esperado uma hora e meia. Ela mexeu nos cabelos cacheados que batiam nos ombros furiosamente.  
-Moça!-Alex se levantou como uma verdadeira tempestade-eu não acredito que deixou que eu esperasse por uma hora e meia. Isso é um desrespeito e descaso! Você acha que eu tenho o tempo todo pra ficar esperando aqui?  
-Senhora se acalme por favor-tentou a recepcionista-é uma lista muito longa e seu nome é um dos últimos então sinto muito por ter esperado tanto.  
-Certo certo-Alex a desdenhou-tem uma data pra quando receberei meu benefício?  
-Infelizmente não há uma data definida-a moça respondeu contida-e ela só será escolhida daqui 6 meses.  
-Eu não acredito!-Alexandra explodiu-É inacreditável! Como eles podem fazer isso com uma pobre viúva!?  
-Senhora vou ter que pedir pra se retirar-pediu a funcionária educadamente.  
-É assim né?-Alex cuspiu raiva-eu vou sair, eu vou! Obrigada por nada!  
Ela saiu marchando com toda fúria pra fora dali.


	2. Chapter 2

Na pequena mesa de cozinha dos Holmes, sentavam-se meio amontoados os irmãos Sherlock e Mycroft, o caçula tinha sua filha em seu colo.  
Mycroft tinha ficado na casa de seu irmão um pouco a mais contra sua vontade, mas o café de Molly o convenceu.  
-Então encerramos mais um caso sigiloso do governo meu irmão-o mais velho disse já se levantando para sair-já vou indo então.  
-Mycroft, sempre tão apressado-Molly comentou-tem certeza que não pode ficar mais um pouco?  
-Não estrague isso Molly -Sherlock pediu a esposa-estava implorando mentalmente pra ele ir logo.  
-Não seja por isso Sherlock-Mycroft lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico-obrigado pelo café Molly.  
-Tio Myc!-Emily tentou-fica mais um pouco.  
-Sinto muito querida mas o dever chama-ele sorriu dessa vez genuinamente-mas prometo ficar um dia com você se seu pai não vier junto.  
-Quero só ver-Sherlock disse sem olhar para o irmão virando uma página de seu jornal.  
-Tenham um bom dia-Mycroft disse e saiu indo para o trabalho.  
-Por que você faz isso toda vez que Mycroft está aqui?-Molly exigiu de Sherlock assim que seu cunhado os deixou.  
-Eu estou o testando-o detetive rebateu num tom de desdém.  
-Testando exatamente o que?-a patologista o encarou com olhos estreitos.  
-A paciência que o amor por alguém pode te dar-Emily respondeu com uma certeza rara para uma criança de 7 anos.  
-Ai... e por que?-Molly suspirou um pouco frustrada.  
-Estou tentando ensinar algo ao meu irmão-Sherlock falou agora mais amável e sério-ele cuida de tudo e todos à maneira dele, mas esquece dele mesmo.  
-Sabe que está fazendo isso do jeito errado não é?-Molly revirou os olhos.  
-Meu amor-Sherlock olhou pra ela todo compreensivo-ele me rotula de emotivo, se eu chegar pra ele e dizer que ele precisa demonstrar mais seus sentimentos vai desdenhar de mim. Se eu faço o oposto, ela vai começar a refletir no assunto e aí sim vai surtir o efeito que eu quero.  
-Está bem-ela ergueu as mãos desistindo.  
Enquanto os Holmes tentavam entender o plano de Sherlock, Mycroft desceu de seu carro particular blindado quando chegou ao prédio do MI6.  
Ele notou ao olhar de soslaio uma mulher enfurecida ali perto, mas decidiu ignorá-la. Esse foi seu erro naquele momento. Um ovo cru se espatifou contra seu paletó impecável, espalhando gema clara e um odor forte sobre o governo britânico em pessoa.

- _Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe_ -Alex Marshall correu até ele aflita-não foi minha intenção, senhor eu juro!  
-Não consigo imaginar o motivo que levou uma senhora da sua idade se comportar de tal maneira-Mycroft respondeu tentando não perder a classe e tirando seu paletó-Eu... aceito suas desculpas, se puder me dar um motivo plausível pra isso.  
Ele notou mais ovos respingando da parede do prédio.  
-Eu joguei os ovos porque faz meses que não me atendem-Alex voltou a valentia.  
Mycroft pensou rapidamente no que faria com a russa histérica enquanto ela reclamava mais ainda em russo. Ele entendeu muito pouco o que ela queria dizer.  
-Venha comigo por favor-ele a cortou-se tem um problema com o governo eu posso resolve-lo. Enquanto meu paletó for levado pra ser lavado, posso tentar ajuda-la.  
- _Obrigada obrigada_ -ela suplicou em russo.  
Mycroft teria que voltar ao apartamento do irmão e lá foi ele levando a louca estranha que acabara de conhecer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock estava na sua poltrona lendo um livro quando a campainha do prédio tocou. Ele se levantou esperançoso por achar ser um cliente, mas reconheceu os passos de seu irmão e se pôs a deduzir o motivo de Mycroft ter voltado. Só que dessa vez havia alguém com ele, uma mulher aflita, pelo som e impacto de seus pés nas escadas.  
-O que te traz aqui tão cedo de volta?-Sherlock questionou o irmão enquanto analisava a mulher ao seu lado.  
-Hã...-O mais velho disse enquanto olhava Alex-houve um pequeno acidente com meu paletó e um ovo. Sra. Marshall este é meu irmão mais novo Sherlock. Sherlock essa é Alex Marshall eu que conheci essa manhã.  
-Ah sim-Sherlock entendeu tudo mais por suas deduções que pela história do irmão-eu lamento pelo que houve com seu marido e eu sei que meu irmão merece um ovo cru no paletó quase sempre.  
-Como sabe disso tudo sr. Holmes? - Alex se assustou ao encarar o mais novo-eu não disse nada...  
-Eu sou um detetive é o meu trabalho-Sherlock deu de ombros mas foi simpático- mas por que jogou um ovo no meu irmão?  
-Ah sr. Holmes-ela se sentiu a vontade na presença deles-eu fiquei viúva há pouco tempo. Meu marido faleceu num ataque terrorista ao metrô e eu estou na fila para receber um benefício do governo e até agora não me deram nada, sempre adiam minha espera. Hoje adiaram a data de recebimento mais uma vez e de tanta frustração decidi jogar um punhado de ovos no prédio do MI6 e por acidente atingi o sr. Mycroft Holmes. Eu juro que foi um acidente.  
-Acredito em você-Sherlock comentou depois da história-se tem alguém que pode ajudá-la é o meu irmão.  
-Sherlock-Mycroft o chamou-parei aqui porque pensei que poderia me ajudar com isso aqui.  
Ele apontou para a mancha do seu paletó.  
-Só porque sou o químico da família? -O detetive brincou-estou lisonjeado irmãozinho.  
Ele tomou o paletó de Mycroft e se pôs a fazer uma soluçâo com as substâncias que tinha para remover a mancha de ovo  
Alex estava um pouco confusa com o comportamento dos Holmes, mas então voltou sua atenção para Mycroft.  
-Bem sra. Marshall confesso que não posso simplesmente pedirem pra lhe darem o beneficío agora-ele explicou se ajeitando na poltrona.  
-Mas como...-ela já estava pra explodir mas Mycroft a interrompeu.

-Há recursos que podemos usar-ele prosseguiu-podemos declarar seu atual salário que é suficiente, mas pouco e além disso você mencionou que tem um filho. Também podemos declarar isso e eu vou entregar seu caso aos beneficiários pessoalmente. Eles agilizarão um pedido de Mycroft Holmes.  
-Então é só isso?-disse Alex surpresa-precisa só dos meus documentos e do Victor?

-Sim eu sei é muito simples-replicou Mycroft-mas mesmo assim o governo insiste em ser lento.  
-Eu vou agora mesmo buscá-los sr. Holmes-Alex se levantou tda espontânea e feliz.  
-Calma sra. Marshall eu a compreendo mas contenha-se-ele se calou ao ver q aparentemente tinha ofendido Alex-eu...vou esperar que busque seus documentos e retorne pra cá as 16h, já que tenho que ir trabalhar, se possível por favor.  
-Ah... -Alex entendeu e se acalmou-sim sr. Holmes eu... também tenho que trabalhar, não agora, porque eu trabalho no período da tarde, mas mesmo assim, obrigado, muito obrigado por tudo mesmo. Eu... acho que já vou indo, logo eu tenho que ir buscar o Victor mesmo e o caminho é longo. Mas uma vez obrigada sr. Holmes.  
-Eu a acompanho até a porta-Mycroft ofereceu com uma simpatia que não sabia de onde vinha.  
Sherlock continuou sua limpeza enquanto deu uma olhada de relance observando seu irmão e sua nova amiga. Notou um padrão ali, algo que havia acontecido com ele e Molly. Seu plano reverso começava a dar certo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Victor Marshall saiu da escola rodeado de outros alunos que assim como ele enchiam o corredor e também iriam para casa. Ao avistar sua mãe no portão ele logo notou seu semblante mais contente do que o habitual. Quando Victor finalmente encontrou Alex, a observou de mais de perto com cautela e atenção.  
-Por que está tão feliz mãe?-perguntou o menino-pelo visto não te prenderam por jogar ovos.  
-Menino já disse pra maneirar nesse sarcasmo-ela repreendeu, mas logo voltou a sorrir-jogar ovos mudou nossa sorte hoje!  
-Como exatamente?-Victor estava completamente confuso.

-Um membro muito importante do MI6 está disposto a nos ajudar-Alex explicou-preciso só levar nossos documentos para ele ainda hoje.

-Mãe mãe... calma espera aí-ele a interrompeu-tem certeza que não ê uma pegadinha?  
-Não Victor não é-ela disse um pouco mais calma, mas ainda feliz-venha comigo a Baker St e verá.  
Eles continuaram caminhando e Victor acabou concordando com a mãe.  
O paletó de Mycroft estava quase pronto, rnquanto ele ainda esperava na casa de seu irmão Sherlock havia feito um chá para os dois e sentados eles analisavam silenciosamente o que havia acontecido com eles e Alex.  
-Foi muito gentil o que fez por ela-o mais novo comentou-desconfio de onde você achou motivos para ajuda-la;  
-Ora Sherlock o desespero dela beirava a loucura-respondeu Mycroft meio irritado-e além disso os ovos na parede foram ridículos. Só queria por um fim ao tormento da sra. Marshall.  
-Você se deu a esse trabalho voluntariamente-Sherlock observou o irmão-porque a sra. Marshall chamou sua atenção. E isso não é algo fácil. -Ela tem uma personalidade tão forte quanto a sua-continuou Mycroft-e eu sabia que ela faria um escândalo desnecessário se não a detesse.  
-É só isso meu irmão?-Sherlock pôs a mão no queixo-será que ela não lhe despertou um outro tipo de interesse?  
-Já chega Sherlock!-seu irmão repreendeu com raiva-sei bem onde quer chegar e eu não quero que diga nada! Já basta nossos pais me cobrando de tempos em tempos, não aceito que me arranje uma noiva quando há pouco tempo atrás você era como eu.  
Aquilo foi o suficiente para calar Sherlock. mas não para impedir que ele risse baixinho.  
Emily havia acabado de chegar naquele momento e estranhou ver seu tio tão alterado.  
-Tio Mycroft ?-ela sussurrou da porta ainda com a mochila da escola nas costas.  
-Está tudo bem minha querida-ele sorriu para a sobrinha-só seu pai me tirando do sério como sempre.  
-Emily-seu pai gesticulou para q ela se aproximasse-sabe quando tio Myc não quis sair com a Lady Smallwood? Bom ele fez uma nova amiga e acho que agora ele vai namorar com ela.  
-Mesmo?-a menina riu-quando vamos conhecê-la tio?  
-Conhecè-la você vai Emily, mas não eu não vou namorar com ela-ele explicou.  
Mycroft suspirou e ficou aliviado ao ver que sua sobrinha entendeu o recado. Ele esperava que Molly chegasse logo e o ajudasse fazendo Sherlock parar com tolices românticas.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex e Victor Marshall estavam a porta do 221B Baker St. A sra. Hudson veio atendê-los.  
-Ah você é Alex Marshall não é?-disse a senhorinha toda alegre-entrem Mycroft está a sua espera.  
Os Marshall entraram e então Victor avistou Mycroft pela primeira vez. O homem alto e sério usando roupas formais lhe lembrava a inteligência de Reed Richards mas a astúcia de Sinestro.  
-Sra. Marshall-ele cumprimentou a mãe de Victor-creio que está com tudo que precisa e trouxe seu filho. Victor Marshall sou Mycroft Holmes.  
Victor o encarou com uma expressão cética enquanto apertava sua mão.  
-Agora me acompanhe até o MI6 vou pessoalmente com vocês resolver essa questão definitivamente-decidiu Mycroft.  
No carro de luxo preto que viram quando chegaram entraram os Marshall com o ilustre membro do governo e foram até o MI6. A postura da recepcionista se endireitou assim que viu Mycroft Holmes chegando.  
-Sr. Holmes é o senhor mesmo?-disse ela não acreditando.  
-Sou eu senhora e preciso que libere o benefício às vítimas do ataque terrorista-ele explicou-mais especificamente a sra. Marshall e seu jovem filho de 10 anos.  
-Alexandra Marshall não é mesmo?-a funcionária se lembrou dela.  
Alex assentiu e sorriu muito satisfeita.  
A recepcionista saiu e os deixou por 5 minutos.  
-Não se preocupem dessa vez vai dar certo-Mycroft viu depois de notar o nervosismo e expectativa deles.  
-Isso tudo me parece fácil demais -Victor comentou.  
-Victor! -sua mãe sussurrou para ele-Это не образование я дал вам (não foi essa a educação que te dei).  
Ela terminou em russo e Mycroft compreendeu o que ela disse.  
-Eu os entendo, os dois-ele disse aos Marshall.  
-É que o governo é injusto e parece esquecer de nós -o menino explicou sincero-isso faz com que eu perca a esperança.  
Aquilo tocou Mycroft de um jeito inesperado. Victor tinha razão e percebia algo que muitos adultos não conseguiam.  
A recepcionista retornou com um documento e um envelope. Ela pediu pelos documentos dos Marshall e verificou os dados. Alexandra assinou os documentos e a funcionária lhe entregou o envelope lhes desejando um bom dia.  
Quando entraram no carro Alexandra abriu o envelope e ficou extremamente surpresa. Havia ali 5 mil libras.  
-Esse é o valor do meu benefício mensal?-perguntou ela maravilhada.  
-Sim é o que vai receber todos os meses durante dois anos-Mycroft explicou-e além disso se quiser pode estender até Victor completar 18 anos se achar necessário.  
-Eu... -ela sorriu tentando conter as lágrimas de alegria-eu não sei, pensarei melhor nessa questão.  
-Mãe, deveria tentar o benefício se achar necessário-enfatizou Victor-mas fica feliz pelo que já conseguimos.  
-Eu estou любимый сын (filho amado) eu estou-ela respondeu.  
No caminho de volta para o lar dos Marshall, Mycroft ficou ao telefone resolvendo coisas do trabalho. Apesar da vitória Victor ainda o via como um Reed Richards ambicioso ou Sinestro. Talvez o irmão do sr. Holmes que sua mãe havia mencionado poderia lhe explicar essa desconfiança que sentia. Alex e Victor desceram do carro e Mycroft os acompanhou para cumprimentá-los uma última vez no que tinha pensado.  
-Adeus sr. Marshall-ele estendeu a mão para o menino-lhe desejo o melhor.  
-спасибо(obrigada) sr. Holmes-Alexandra o abraçou numa repentina demonstração de gratidão que o pegou de surpresa-muito obrigada mesmo por tudo que fez por nós.  
-Foi só o meu trabalho-disse ele tentando não demonstrar encanto-Passem bem.  
E com isso ele os deixou, mais felizes mas ele ficou incomodado.


	6. Chapter 6

Nas semanas seguintes Mycroft e Alexandra voltaram a suas rotinas de trabalho. Ela era secretária num pequeno escritório de advocacia em Cardiff. Ela e Victor estavam bem, o menino continuava na escola e lendo seus quadrinhos, mas tinha percebido que algo mínimo havia mudado.  
Na quarta feira à noite enquanto ele e sua mãe jantavam ela levantou uma questão.  
-Foi maravilhoso o que o sr. Holmes fez por nós.  
-É mesmo-Victor replicou sua mãe-não é qualquer um que faria o que ele fez.  
-Eu fico me perguntando às vezes se não poderíamos recompensá-lo de alguma forma-Alex disse pensativa-pra ele saber que somos gratos.  
-Eu acho que não devia fazer nada mãe-o menino respondeu-magnatas como ele não fazem isso por serem bonzinhos.  
-Devia ter mais esperança nas pessoas мой сын (meu filho) -Alexandra o repreendeu suavemente.  
-Ele tinha algum interesse querendo nos ajudar-Victor insistiu-só não sei o que é, ele é o Sinestro real mãe!  
-Independente disso Victor-sua mãe negou o que ele disse-quero que ele saiba da nossa gratidão.  
-Tá-o menino revirou os olhos desistindo-e o que pretende pra fazer pra que ele saiba da nossa gratidão?  
-Eu pensei em perguntar ao sr. Holmes, o detetive, o que eu poderia dar a ele de presente -Alex respondeu ao seu filho toda contente  
-Mãe sem querer te desanimar, mas não sei se Sinestro aceitaria-Victor ainda estava desconfiado.  
-Sinestro?-a sra. Marshall tentou se lembrar-é o vilão do Lanterna Verde não é? Não deveria se referir ao sr. Holmes assim.  
O menino quis replicar mas achou melhor parar.  
-Não importa sua opinião ou como ele reaja-Alex tomou sua decisão-o sr. Mycroft se lembrará o quanto somos gratos a ele.  
Victor deu de ombros e acabou aceitando a ideia de sua mãe.  
Enquanto isso Mycroft estava solitário em sua casa, como passava a maioria das noites. Isso para ele era bom. Não havia nenhum insignificante e irritante ser humano lhe incomodando. Pessoas comuns o irritavam. Talvez fosse assim porque ele tinha medo de se aproximar deles e não sabia muito bem lidar com eles. Os únicos humanos com que sabia lidar era os do trabalho. E seu irmão, por mais difícil que fosse.  
E claro sua irmã. Desde cedo Eurus foi um tremendo dilema e se afastar e afasta-la foi a solução mais plausível que ele encontrou. E isso influenciou na maneira que Mycroft lidava com as pessoas. Afastar era mais fácil que aguentar ou aconselhar as complicadas emoções que um ser humano tinha. Emoções que ele tinha também. O que havia ficado evidente pelo abraço de Alexandra.  
A viúva lhe abraçou gratuitamente, sem requerer nada em troca, apenas demonstrando pura gratidão. Ele simplesmente não pôde ignorar a lembrança daquele abraço. E não só isso, a determinação, bravura e coragem para conseguir seu objetivo, pensando no filho, não saíram de seu pensamento. Ele não sabia explicar, mas se tivesse a oportunidade, gostaria de conversar com ela com mais calma. Por mais que Victor não confiasse completamente nele, como havia notado.  
Então ele parou pra pensar. Como assim estava obcecado com uma estranha, num sentimento parecido com o que sentia por uma antiga colega de escola e a Missy de Doctor Who?

"Ah não... ah sim"-Pensou ele. Era o começo de um amor, mas... no que ter Alexandra em sua vida acrescentaria? Ele estava bem sozinho. Ou era o que queria acreditar?  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha de sua casa. Sua governanta atendeu e enquanto ele se recompunha sua sobrinha e cunhada vinham em sua direção. 


	7. Chapter 7

Emily e Molly Holmes observaram Mycroft com certa curiosidade e ambas ficaram preocupadas.  
-Não é uma boa hora tio Myc?-Emily arriscou.  
-De maneira nenhuma minha querida-ele se recompôs -só estava com os pensamentos muito longe daqui, mas certamente não esqueci que você viria hoje me visitar.  
-Que bom-a menina o abraçou pela cintura.  
-Tem certeza de que está bem?-Molly não estava convencida.  
-São só dilemas com os quais tenho que lidar-ele desviou do assunto acenando com um gesto de "deixa pra lá"-não quero aborrecê-la com isso.  
-Tio!-Emily o chamou toda alegre-papai está viajando por causa de um caso e falou pra que eu tomasse conta dos mistérios que rondassem Baker St. na sua ausência.  
-E teve sorte nisso minha querida?-Mycroft se inclinou sorrindo para ela.  
-Ainda não-a menina admitiu-mas estou de olho.  
Molly observou Mycroft com mais atenção enquanto ele falava com Emily. Ela tinha entrado para a família Holmes já fazia 13 anos e antes disso já era capaz de sentir quando um Holmes estava triste e angustiado. Algo incomodava seu cunhado e por mais q Molly talvez não pudesse resolver o problema, gostaria de ouvi-lo para tentar oferecer alguma ajuda.  
Quando Emily terminou de contar sobre suas investigações a seu tio, ele sorriu e pediu que ela fosse brincar no jardim. Ela percebeu que sua mãe queria falar com seu tio, e então fez como ele pediu. Em um breve relance Mycroft deduziu que Molly queria conversar com ele. Ao longo dos anos sua cunhada era uma das poucas pessoas que havia conquistado sua confiança completamente. Ela era uma pessoa simples que compreendia as complexas emoções dos Holmes e com o tempo eles desenvolveram um relacionamento recíproco de amizade e respeito.  
Então Mycroft resolveu lhe contar o que aconteceu com ele e a decisão que havia tomado a respeito disso.  
-Creio que Sherlock ou Emily te contaram que eu auxiliei uma moça pra ganhar um benefício do governo atrasado-Mycroft começou.  
-Sim, sim-Molly confirmou-Alex Marshall é o nome dela certo?  
-Ela mesma-seu cunhado prosseguiu -a questão é que acho que desenvolvi sentimentos de afeição por ela mas não posso nutri-los.  
-Por que não?-ela estranhou, mas já esperava uma resposta assim.  
-Eu tenho pessoas sob meus cuidados -Mycroft tentou explicar-pessoas por quem eu sacrifico muito e requerem todo esse sacrifício e atenção, se eu colocar Alexandra e Victor sob meus cuidados de certa forma eles se tornam um alvo, uma fraqueza, algo que vão usar contra mim. Eles seriam mais próximos de mim do que Sherlock, Eurus, você e Emily. Correriam mais riscos e não quero que eles passem por isso. Além disso não quero arriscar saber se Alexandra também tem sentimentos por mim. Se ela não tiver, não quero perder meu tempo tentando conquistá-la, seria algo em que posso me frustrar muito. E além disso, minha vida toda vivi sem uma companheira e não acho que precise de uma agora.  
-Então...-Molly murmurou depois de um longo suspiro-é isso? Simples assim? Vai decidir apenas ignorar um sentimento?  
-Sim, sra. Holmes-ele disse categórico.  
-Mycroft eu entendo seus motivos pra pensar assim-Molly tentou-mas eu sei que ignorar o que sente não vai destruir o sentimento. E ignorar um dilema não é o melhor jeito de resolvê-lo.  
-Sei muito bem disso sra. Holmes-Mycroft replicou-mas nesse caso, com tudo que apontei em jogo, essa é a melhor solução que encontrei.  
-Mas...-Molly suspirou- não deveria dar a você mesmo a chance de descobrir algo novo? Algo que talvez você precisa em sua vida e nem sabe disso.  
-Essa é minha decisão Molly-ele declarou mais uma vez solenemente-vou ignorar até que passe.  
-Está bem Mycroft-sua cunhada forçou um sorriso-respeito sua decisão.  
No momento ela ficou em silêncio mas em seu coração decidiu ajudar na aproximação de Mycroft e Alex. 


	8. Chapter 8

Victor Marshall estava de braços cruzados recostado no muro ao lado da lanchonete Speedy's, que ficava ao lado do apartamento dos Holmes. Sua mãe ponderava se tocava a campainha ao lado. Sherlock Holmes não estava no andar de cima para deduzir suas intenções. Quando Alexandra finalmente decidiu tocar a campainha ela se surpreendeu com alguém que a chamou.  
-Licença moça-Molly Holmes lhe dirigiu a palavra-posso ajudá-la?  
-Ah sim-Alex sorriu pra ela aliviada-eu estou procurando o sr Holmes.  
-Sherlock Holmes?-Molly quis ter certeza do irmão que ela procurava - se for ele, ele não está. Viajou pra Cambridge. Volta daqui dois dias.  
-Ah mas...-Alexandra pareceu levemente desapontada-eu... queria falar com ele, na verdade era sobre o irmão dele.  
-Mycroft?-Molly se aproximou com Emily ainda segurando sua mão-eu sou cunhada dele, quem sabe eu posso ajudar.  
-Sim se puder eu agradeço-Alex sorriu e Victor seguiu sua mãe quando a sra. Holmes convidou eles para entrar.  
Alex e Victor se acomodaram na sala dos Holmes mais uma vez e Molly veio da pequena cozinha oferecendo chá a eles.

-Então você é a Alex Marshall-disse a sra. Holmes retomando-Sherlock me contou sobre você, que Mycroft estava te ajudando.

-Sim e é por isso que eu estou aqui e vim procurá-lo-Alex explicou-fiquei tão agradecida que queria saber o que ele gosta, pra que pudesse presentear o sr. Mycroft de alguma forma.

-Oh...-Molly se surpreendeu-bom isso é um pouco complicado. Mycroft é um homem muito complexo. É de família, dos Holmes. Ele é o tipo de homem que tem tudo e infelizmente criou uma muralha em volta de si que poucos conseguiram ultrapassar. Mas não acho que sua boa vontade passe despercebido por ele. Não pense em um presente que você pode dar mas algo que possa fazer por ele.

-Eu cozinho bem-Alex apontou pensativa-poderia fazer um strogonoff que minha mãe fazia e convidar vocês todos como forma de agradecimento.

-Excelente ideia-Molly riu de tão contente-eu apoio completamente e ofereço nosso apartamento pra isso.

\- спасибо (Muito obrigada) sra. Holmes -Alex sorriu tão contente quanto ela -não sei como agradecer.

-Fique um pouco mais conosco-Molly ofereceu-sinto falta de uma amiga pra conversar.

-Eu também-Alex sorriu meio triste mas se recuperou-quando podemos marcar o jantar?

-Pra mim sexta que vem está ótimo-a sra. Holmes combinou. Enquanto as mulheres continuaram a conversar as crianças ali presente ainda se encaravam tentando deduzir detalhes um do outro.

-Eu sou Emily Holmes-a menina tentou iniciar a conversa sentindo-se constrangida.

-Victor Marshall-ele se apresentou-você é sobrinha de Mycroft Holmes?

-Sou sim-Emily confirmou-eu sei que tio Myc é estranho, todos nós somos, na verdade.

-Isso não é uma coisa ruim-Victor deu de ombros-apesar que o crânio na lareira reforça isso.

-É uma mania do meu pai-a menina justificou-ele é bem peculiar.

-Mas você o admira por isso-o pequeno Marshall continuou-ser diferente é bom, quem é diferente percebe coisas que os outros não percebem.

-Algumas pessoas acham isso ruim-Emily apontou isso de um jeito triste e Victor percebeu.

Decidiu mudar de assunto. Reparou na partitura estendida no pedestal.

-Quem toca algum instrumento aqui?-ele perguntou.

-Ah meu pai toca violino-Emily sorriu-ele é excelente.

-Violino? Eu amo violino-Victor não conseguiu se conter-eu queria aprender a tocar mas nunca tive aula.

De repente passos familiares interromperam as conversas. Emily saiu correndo sem cerimônia.

-Molly! Emily!-Sherlock chamou enquanto subia as escadas.

-É o Sherlock-Molly explicou a Alex.

-Ah...-a russa exclamou.

O detetive correu e abraçou a esposa transmitindo o tamanho da saudade que sentia, tirando-a brevemente do chão e a beijando. -Terminei o trabalho mais rápido e vim assim que pude-Sherlock sorriu pra Molly e logo notou Alex.

-Sra. Marshall que surpresa em vê-la.

-Sim eu vim procurando o senhor mas sua esposa me ajudou-Alex sorriu-já vou indo então. Vamos Victor nos vemos na próxima sexta. -Sim vou esperar por isso-Molly sorriu-até breve e venha sempre que quiser.

Alex e Victor se despediram de seus novos amigos e voltaram para casa deixando os Holmes esperançosos.


	9. Chapter 9

Depois que os Marshall foram embora, Molly Holmes pôs-se a pensar se de alguma forma, Alex queria se aproximar de Mycroft porque também gostava dele.

-Pensando sobre a Alexandra minha querida?-Sherlock a trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Sim finalmente conheci ela-disse Molly-agora entendo porque você gostou dela. Parece ser uma excelente pessoa.

-Tem a personalidade forte-respondeu seu marido pensativo-perfeita pro Mycroft, conseguiria ganhar dele de um argumento fácil e além disso colocaria bom senso em sua mente quando mais precisa.

-Ela é realmente marcante por causa disso tudo-ponderou Molly-e é por isso que Mycroft gosta dela.

-É claro que ele gosta dela-Sherlock concordou-só faria o favor que fez aos Marshall se tivesse algum interesse ou afeição especial. Já que não há nada que eles possam oferecer a ele, com certeza Mycroft agiu pela segunda opção.

-Bom você tem certeza disso pelas suas deduções-ela sorriu-mas Mycroft me confessou que a ama, mas vai rejeitar o sentimento, porque o acha desnecessário.

-Típico dele-Sherlock reclamou revirando os olhos-mas vamos dar tempo a tempo até que não suporte mais e faça algo a respeito.

-Também acho muito bom que Mycroft goste de alguém-Molly suspirou-só que a decisão está nas mãos dele. Além disso ele teme que o sentimento não seja recíproco.

-Hum-Sherlock sentou-se em sua poltrona e uniu as mãos pensando profundamente-vamos ajudá-lo a lutar pra que Alexandra talvez de alguma forma desenvolva sentimentos por meu irmão. -Não force nada-a sra. Holmes pediu-vamos ver conforme o tempo passar se Alexandra vai gostar de Mycroft mesmo.

-Tudo bem minha querida-Sherlock concordou com uma piscadela.  
Molly sorriu e se pôs a escrever a seguinte mensagem para Mycroft:  
 _"Vamos fazer um jantar na sexta aqui e queremos muito que você venha. Pense com carinho por favor.  
xxMolly Holmes"_  
Mycroft recebeu a mensagem e queria recusar o pedido na hora. Seria um horror ter que aguentar a tortura de fazer às vezes sociais em meio a mais uma reunião de família, mas em contraposição teria a companhia de Emily e Molly que sempre eram agradáveis. Até mesmo as manias de Sherlock ele conhecia e sabia lidar muito bem. Então decidiu finalmente aceitar o convite.  
 _"Estarei aí na sexta.  
MH"_  
Aquela semana passou-se rapidamente, Molly trabalhou arduamente no necrotério do Barts, Sherlock resolveu pequenos casos sem sair de casa e Emily continuou indo a escola e fazendo comentários perspicazes.  
Na sexta pela manhã, antes que Emily e Molly saíssem Sherlock disse a filha sobre o jantar.  
-Sabe quem vem hoje jantar conosco?-disse ele a Emily.  
-Hum deixa eu deduzir-a menina pediu entusiasmada-pelo clima de seriedade e apreensão, é alguém que vocês temem que não goste de vir aqui, mas pela sua descontração e desdém, papai, deve ser o tio Myc! E vão chamar mais alguém, mas aí não sem quem é.  
-Está correta minha cara Emily-Sherlock sorriu pra ela-tio Myc virá e também nossos novos amigos Alex e Victor Marshall.  
-Victor e a mãe dele vão vir aqui?-Emily ficou tão animada que bateu palmas-isso é muito bom papai, eu gostei muito dele, parece que gostamos das mesmas coisas e quero que ele seja meu amigo, se quiser é claro.  
-Ah isso é muito bom minha querida-Molly disse a filha-mas guarde um pouco de energia pra hoje à noite.  
-Está bem-Emily concordou e deu um beijo e um abraço em seu pai se despedindo dele.  
Molly fez o mesmo e as duas saíram, deixando Sherlock a pensar nas possibilidades do que aconteceria naquela noite sobre a convidada e seu irmão.


	10. Chapter 10

Tudo estava pronto para receber Mycroft Holmes no 221b da Baker St. Alexandra havia chegado com Victor às 19h em ponto e começado a fazer a receita de strogonoff de sua mãe. Molly a deixou a vontade mas também conversava ocasionalmente quando via que não estava atrapalhando Alexandra. Sherlock soube do interesse de Victor em aprender tocar violino e os dois trocaram informações sobre o instrumento, o que chamou a atenção do detetive. Victor era quase um especialista no assunto.

-Aprendeu tudo isso lendo muito, não foi?-Sherlock apontou.

-Sim senhor-Victor sorriu-tenho coletâneas sobre história da música.

-Victor o que acha de eu te dar aulas de violino nos domingos à tarde?-Sherlock ofereceu.

-Sério sr. Holmes?-Victor não conteu a alegria-podemos começar esse domingo? Ah espera eu preciso arrumar um violino pra mim não é? Por causa da minha altura. Com a ajuda que minha mãe recebeu podemos comprar um.

-Hum...-o pai de Emily parou pensativo-talvez meus pais ainda guardem o meu de quando era criança. Eu posso te emprestar.

-Não sr. Holmes, eu insisto vou comprar o meu-Victor insistiu-assim vou poder treinar sempre que quiser. Além disso seu violino deve ser uma linda lembrança para seus pais.

-Você é muito sensato Victor-Sherlock observou com sincera admiração-tenho que te parabenizar por isso.

Victor sorriu em resposta.

-Nossas aulas estão combinadas então-Sherlock confirmou.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pelo som da campainha. Molly correu até a porta da sala para ver quem era. A figura alta e austera de Mycroft estava ali observando tudo. Segundos antes que ele desse boa noite a cunhada ele notou a mesa maior no canto da sala. Molly havia trazido aquela mesa de seu apartamento quando casou com Sherlock e servia para acomodar melhor convidados a mais para refeições especiais. Ou seja, eles não tinham só Mycroft como convidado.

-Boa noite Molly-disse ele finalmente-quem é seu convidado?

-Bom é que eu...-ela ficou sem graça com a possível reação dele-na verdade...

-O sr. Mycroft chegou sra. Holmes?-a voz de Alex Marshall veio de longe se aproximando.

Mycroft tentou controlar as expressões faciais que denunciariam seu espanto e indignação.

-Boa noite sra. Marshall-ele conseguiu voltar a cordialidade-eu cheguei para o jantar que minha cunhada me convidou.

-Sim foi a meu pedido-Alex sorriu-fico feliz que tenha vindo. Eu preparei o jantar para agradecer sua ajuda, pelo que fez por nós.

-Ah-Mycroft deixou escapar.

Isso fez com que ele se apaixonasse por ela um pouco mais e se odiasse por isso um pouco mais.

-Venha sr. Mycroft, só estávamos esperando o senhor-a russa o convidou apontando um lugar à mesa.

Antes que fizesse isso, ele viu Emily, Sherlock e Victor num canto. Se aproximou deles.

-Tio Myc!-Emily celebrou e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu todo carinho, o que chamou a atenção de Victor.

-Boa noite Victor-disse Mycroft ao menino-como vai?

-Bem senhor obrigado-o pequeno Marshall respondeu.

-Victor, Emily-Alex os chamou-venham jantar.

Todos fizeram seu prato e jantaram em silêncio por um tempo. A áurea de intelectual dos irmãos Holmes pairava no ar, como também um pouco de seu desconforto social. Molly os conhecia bem e sabendo disso, resolveu o problema inventando um assunto.

-Então Alexandra-disse a sra. Holmes-como vai sua família? São só você e o Victor? Desculpe se estou sendo indelicada.

-Ah não não de forma alguma-respondeu a russa-bom eu sou filha do meio. Agnessa é minha irmã mais velha e Lev nosso irmão mais novo. O segundo nome do Victor é Lev em homenagem a ele.

-Eles estão na Rússia?-Sherlock perguntou meio que afirmando.

-Sim, sim -confirmou Alex-Agnessa mora em Kranoyarsk e Lev em São Petersburgo. Eu sinto muita falta do Lev, somos muito próximos.

-Acredito que Agnessa seja meio díficil de se lidar-Sherlock apontou-irmãos mais velho, não é Mycroft?

-Mas a sra. Marshall é uma exceção ao irmão do meio irritante não é Sherlock?-retorquiu Mycroft.

-Vocês dois lembram meus irmãos-Alex se permitiu rir-mas sr. Sherlock você tem razão. Agnessa era... soberba, orgulhosa, se achava melhor que nós, e constantemente nos humilhava, principalmente o Lev e eu sempre defendi ele. Hum, acho que por isso eu sou meio... valente e saio partindo pro ataque.

Seguiu-se outro momento de silêncio, solene, pela revelação sobre os irmãos de Alexandra.

-Então-ela mesma retomou a conversa-vocês não são só dois irmãos?

-Na verdade somos em três-Sherlock tomou a palavra por Mycroft, já sentindo a delicadeza do assunto-Mycroft, eu e nossa irmã Eurus. Eu não cresci com ela. Pela nossa diferença de idade Mycroft a conhece melhor e há mais tempo que eu. Mas estou tendo a oportunidade de conhecê-la agora.

-Nossa irmã teve sérios problemas psicológicos na infância e recebeu tratamento a vida toda-Mycroft decidiu contar numa tentativa de aplacar qualquer curiosidade.

-Oh eu sinto muito-Alex se sentiu culpada por tocar no assunto-eu não sabia não queria incomodá-los.

-Não, está tudo bem mesmo-Mycroft a assegurou-essa questão já foi resolvida e superada. Eurus está bem melhor agora.

-Que bom-Alex sorriu-ela tem sorte de ter irmãos como vocês. Хорошие братья (Bons irmãos). Percebo o quanto vocês a amam. Não posso dizer o mesmo de Agnessa a nosso respeito.  
Mycroft queria tomar a mão de Alexandra para confortá-la, não, queria logo abraçá-la e ir até a Sibéria ameaçar a irmã Ludovinsih mais velha malvada. Mas ele não fez nada disso e se odiou mais uma vez.  
-Se Eurus tem sorte Agnessa tem o azar de não perceber a boa irmã que tem-Mycroft deixou escapulir para ver se aliviava a tensão do seu coração.  
\- Cпасибо (Obrigada)-Alex sussurrou surpresa e comovida.  
Eles trocaram um olhar que compartilhava todo um fardo familiar mas também as alegrias que ter um irmão trazia, algo em comum que ambos sabiam exatamente como era. Aquilo aqueceu o coração de Alexandra de uma maneira que ela não esperava.  
Ela continuou conversando sobre sua família, dessa vez uma história mais alegre. Contou como seus pais, Pavel e Sonya, se conheciam desde a infância e tinham uma fazenda de renas na Sibéria, onde ela cresceu com os irmãos. A noite passou voando e os Marshall se despediram dos Holmes. Tanto Alex e Victor haviam mudado um pouco mais sua opinião sobre Mycroft naquela noite.


	11. Chapter 11

Na manhã seguinte Mycroft estava na casa de seu irmão bem antes que sua cunhada saísse para o trabalho, com o objetivo de tirar satisfação sobre o jantar, como se ela tivesse armado para que ele se encontrasse com Alexandra.

-Bom dia Molly-Mycroft a cumprimentou com uma severidade que mal usava com ela-eu não ficaria em paz se não viesse aqui esclarecer porque armou um encontro comigo e a sra. Marshall. Sei que o jantar foi feito por isso.

-Por favor, não pense o pior de mim-Molly se justificou-a ideia partiu dela, eu só...

-Não me avisou isso com medo que eu não viesse porque ela estaria aqui-Mycroft concluiu.

-Por que tem que questionar a minha esposa com esse assunto se você pode resolver esse assunto de um jeito muito mais fácil?-Sherlock se levantou para defender Molly.

-Você sabe muito bem o quanto isso é difícil-seu irmão suspirou-passou exatamente pela mesma coisa. Não quero mais uma preocupação na minha vida.

-Vai continuar em negação até não poder mais-o mais novo rebateu-mas vai chegar a hora em que não vai mais poder viver sem ela e talvez seja tarde demais.

-Você sempre soube que Molly te amava-Mycroft jogou duro-eu não tenho a mesma certeza.

Os irmãos Holmes se encararam por algum tempo. Mycroft desistiu do conflito primeiro.

-Me desculpe Molly por acusá-la injustamente-ele pediu à cunhada-Até logo.

E assim Mycroft deixou a casa de seu irmão naquela manhã como uma verdadeira tempestade.

-Deixe ele-Sherlock comentou-eu sei que com o tempo ele vai ceder. Alexandra tem um lugar especial no coração dele assim como todos nós.

-Resta saber se ele tem um lugar no coração dela-Molly comentou disposta a encerrar o assunto por enquanto.

Ao longo de mais uma semana que se passou, Alexandra não pode deixar de notar que sua preocupação com Mycroft havia aumentado. Para ela ele era um homem com um peso enorme nas costas, que lidava com fantasmas do passado todos os dias e tentava fazer o seu melhor no seu próprio ponto de vista. Alex decidiu que queria ajuda-lo, cuidar dele de alguma forma, tentar quebrar a muralha que ele havia colocado em volta de si para se esconder de tudo e de todos.

Quando Victor começou a fazer as aulas de violino, Alex aproveitou para conversar com Molly e conhecer mais sobre Mycroft. A sra. Holmes estava relutante a princípio, mas decidiu ser cautelosa quanto ao que contava.

-Bom eu conheci Mycroft antes de me casar com Sherlock-a patologista começou-eu o vi algumas vezes, bem raras, porque ele costuma ser antissocial, mas ele é um diplomata, lida com pessoas importantes, mas amigos e família são meio difíceis pra ele lidar. Nos acha... comuns, triviais, e julga não querer perder tempo com nossas futilidades. Mas ele tem um senso de proteção sobre nós muito grande.

-Eu sinto que ele é um homem amargurado-Alex confessou-deve ter passado por muitos traumas.

-Isso é verdade-Molly afirmou-Sherlock me contou algumas histórias, do quanto implicavam com ele na escola por causa da sua inteligência, e do seu sobrepeso. Ele não queria que os irmãos passassem a mesma coisa. Por isso sempre protegeu Sherlock e Eurus.

-É o que eu fazia com o Lev-Alexandra lembrou-eu consigo entendê-lo bem por causa disso.

-Pois é-Molly sorriu com a generosidade de sua nova amiga-eu mesma o temia no começo, mas eu lembro de como ele conversou comigo depois que anunciei meu noivado, de que eu era uma maravilhosa adição a família, que eu fazia muito bem pro irmão dele e era exatamente o que Sherlock precisava. Então eu vi que ele era um ser humano por trás de toda seriedade e frieza.

-É, eu percebi seu lado humano enquanto falava de Sherlock e Eurus-Alex disse.

-É, os Holmes tem um lado humano por mais que os expressem de uma maneira diferente do comum-Molly explicou-por isso eu acho você muito generosa por se aproximar de Mycroft, continue tentando, até seu lado humano aparecer.

-Obrigada sra. Holmes-Alexandra sorriu,esperançosa.

-Pode de chamar de Molly-a patologista disse.

-Nesse caso pode me chamar de Alexandra,ou Alex-a russa sorriu de volta.

Alexandra agora que tinha todo o apoio de Sherlock e Molly para se aproximar de Mycroft, decidiu tomar atitudes quanto a isso. Devido Sherlock ter comentado um dia o quanto Mycroft adorava bolo mas estava evitando para manter o peso. A russa se esforçou e conseguiu elaborar uma receita que mantinha o sabor de chocolate, mas era bem menos calórico que os bolos comuns. Ela sabia que o encontraria no mesmo horário no prédio do MI6 que no dia em que o conheceu. Mycroft subiu as escadarias do prédio e ao dobrar o caminho dentro da recepção logo percebeu Alexandra sentada ali esperando algo. Logo ele entrou em alerta.

-Sr. Holmes?-ela se levantou e o chamou antes que ele pudesse disfarçar que não a via visto.

-Alexandra,digo sra. Marshall-Mycroft deu um sorriso sem graça-desculpe perguntar mas o que faz aqui?

-Ah pode me chamar de Alexandra mesmo-ela continuou com o bom humor-eu vim convidá-lo pra almoçar comigo e não aceito não como resposta, a não ser é claro que já tenha outro compromisso importante.

-Bem eu-aquilo deixou Mycroft surpreso e desconfortável-já que colocou assim, eu aceitarei seu convite.

-Certo eu te espero aqui ao meio dia-Alex sorriu e beijou seu rosto-até lá sr. Holmes.

Mycroft observou Alexandra sair pensando se tinha ou não feito uma boa escolha quanto ao que ela tinha proposto.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandra estava ao meio dia conforme havia prometido esperando Mycroft e assim que ele apareceu, ela o guiou até seu apartamento em Cardiff. Lá o almoço os esperava e eles comeram em silêncio. Mycroft estava uma pilha de nervos desde que recebera aquele convite. Ponderou muito sobre as intenções de Alexandra com toda aquela gentileza. Ela só queria ser bondosa com ele, ele sabia disso, mas isso só o fazia a amar mais, o que sua racionalidade não queria, mas seu sentimento queria. Mais uma vez a razão e a inteligência guiaram suas atitudes.

-Sra. Marshall-disse ele chamando a atenção dela.

-Já disse que pode me chamar de Alexandra-ela replicou alegremente.

-Eu não quero ofendê-la -Mycroft retomou-Mas por que está sendo tão gentil comigo?

-Bom eu-aquilo conseguiu deixar até Alex Marshall desconcertada-eu vi o quanto você é fechado e frio e parece até um pouco insensível e eu queria me aproximar de você para ser uma amiga, alguém com quem pudesse conversar nas horas que precisasse.

-E o que quer com tudo isso?-Mycroft sentiu seu orgulho ferido com o que considerou uma crítica de Alexandra-me mudar? Me mudar com que objetivo? Fique sabendo que estou bem como estou.

A última parte foi uma mentira e Alexandra se assustou com aquela reação. Não esperava que ele dissesse tudo aquilo, e julgou que Mycroft a achava interesseira.

-Escute aqui senhor-ela se levantou se impondo-eu te asseguro que o que tenho feito é tudo do fundo do meu coração, porque me preocupo genuinamente com você e senti gratidão sincera pelo que fez por mim e meu filho.

-E agora quer que eu continue fazendo caridade e seja uma pessoa melhor?-Mycroft se irritou verdadeiramente-acha que vou mudar porque você apontou meus defeitos? Não sou seu sr. Darcy!

-E eu não quero que seja!-Alex respondeu a altura-Porque eu não sou sua Elizabeth. Só estava fazendo uma gentileza, e como não está acostumado com isso reage tão mal!

Mycroft sentiu a dor do ataque por ela ter tocado numa ferida antiga.  
-Eu já vou indo senhora-disse ele tentando não causar mais conflito-obrigado pelo almoço oferecido. Não se incomode mais comigo.  
E assim ele deixou sua amada, seu coração confuso e partido, e ela cheia de raiva e tristeza, tentando lidar com sua decepção.


	13. Chapter 13

Por horas e horas, Mycroft tentou ignorar o que tinha acontecido, tentar convencer a si mesmo de que o que tinha acontecido não o afetaria de maneira nenhuma. Tentou ignorar assistindo um de seus filmes favoritos, mas não adiantou. Tudo e a todo momento tudo lembrava dela e como havia a magoado. Talvez aquele fosse o tarde demais que Sherlock havia mencionado.

Não suportando mais, se pôs a chorar por conta de sua estupidez. Tudo que ele deveria fazer era aceitar de bom grado a bondade e generosidade de Alexandra, por mais que ela não o aceitasse como companheiro pelo menos teria a amizade dela. Por que ele se tornou assim? Por que deixou que os traumas o tornassem tão insensível e estúpido a ponto de perder algo, alguém tão especial e precioso? Teria tempo de reaver a situação? Ele estava num impasse naquele momento. Tirando-o um pouco da confusão de sua mente, ele foi interrompido por uma ligação de Molly.

-Alô, eu pensei em te fazer uma visita-ela disse do outo lado.

-Mycroft?-Molly tentou de novo quando ele não respondeu-você não está bem não é? Por favor me diga o que aconteceu, eu posso te ajudar?

-Eu...-ele não conseguiu fingir, Molly o havia pegado muito abalado-você tem razão eu não estou nada bem. Estraguei uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram comigo.

-Não me diga mais nada-Molly disse - estou a caminho.

Ela desligou e saiu do trabalho até a casa de Mycroft. Quando Molly o encontrou, ele havia se acalmado um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra que ela percebesse o quanto ele estava abalado.

-Me conte direito o que aconteceu-ela pediu delicadamente.

-Eu rejeitei a amizade de Alexandra-ele contou com pesar-achei que se desse um basta às aproximações dela, evitaria o que sinto por ela de uma vez por todas.

-Mas o que você fez teve o efeito contrário do que esperava-Molly completou, também se sentindo triste.

-Por incrível que pareça eu não sei como agir agora-ele se sentou e Molly o acompanhou.

-Que tal pedir desculpas?-sua cunhada foi sincera-já é um começo, mas eu lhe digo meu querido, só vai se sentir completamente aliviado quando aceitar o que sente. Vê como você está agora? Eu sei exatamente como está se sentindo, mas aceite meu conselho.

-Eu vou-Mycroft sorriu para ela com sinceridade-ter a amizade de Alexandra já vai ser o suficiente pra mim. Obrigado Molly por tudo.

-Eu só quero que seja feliz tio Myc-a sra. Holmes replicou, o que fez Mycroft rir lembrando de sua sobrinha.

Em Cardiff Alex tentava controlar sua raiva ao pensar sobre o que aconteceu. Tentava entender o lado de Mycroft, mas definitivamente ele havia sido grosseiro e insensível e merecia o que ela disse. Mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpada. Ela sabia dos traumas e conflitos internos de Mycroft e tocou numa ferida dele. Ela também havia perdido a paciência.

-Mãe-Victor a chamou e toda sua atenção se voltou ao filho-sente um pouco e se acalme. Por que está tão inquieta?

-Eu me desentendi com o sr. Mycroft-Ela disse sem rodeios-eu tentei ser gentil com ele e ele perguntou porque eu estava fazendo isso, como se eu tivesse algum interesse por trás. Só que agora...

-Hum...?-Victor se aproximou dela tentando entender sua mãe.

-Eu tenho certeza que o magoei de alguma forma-Alex confessou-disse que ele não estava acostumado com gentileza por isso fez assim. Mas agora penso que eu lhe devo desculpas. Bem que Molly me avisou que ele era complicado.

-Não fica assim мать (mãe)-Victor a chamou em russo o que a fez sorrir-você fez seu melhor. Disso tenho certeza. Se você sente que deve desculpas então peça. Mas eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

-Me fala мой сын (meu filho)-ela estava mais calma agora.

-Olha não quero que fique triste, mas só quero que você pense nisso-o menino alertou.

-Pode falar мой сын (meu filho)-Alexandra o assegurou.

-Lembra quando papai me contava-Victor prosseguiu ainda com receio-de quando se conheceram, de como ele se tornou seu amigo. Ele me dizia que teve que ser muito paciente, e percebeu que naquele momento era a única pessoa que você tinha para cuidar de você no momento que mais precisava.

-Ele cuidou de mim e não desistiu-a sra. Marshall enxugou algumas lágrimas-por mais que meu temperamento não fosse muito fácil às vezes.

-É o que você tem que fazer agora com o sr. Mycroft-o menino segurou as mãos da mãe-você sentiu que o magoou? Peça desculpas e vai se sentir muito melhor. Não desista dele мама (mamãe), por mais que ele não queira, sempre ofereça sua amizade. Não deixe que ele fique sozinho igual a gente.

Mãe e filho se abraçaram emocionados, se entendendo sem que mais nenhuma palavra precisasse ser dita.

Passou-se algumas semanas depois da briga entre Mycroft e Alexandra. Suas vidas seguiram o curso normalmente na medida do possível. Alexandra não o procurou, respeitando vontade dele até ali. Molly não disse nada a ela pois esperava que o cunhado fizesse algo. Em um domingo da aula de violino de Victor, Mycroft foi até o apartamento do irmão para pedir sua ajuda em mais um caso para o governo e logo que chegou avistou Alex na sala.

-Boa tarde sra. Marshall-foi tudo que ele disse a ela e adentrou o lugar um pouco mais para conversar com Sherlock num canto.

A russa apenas sorriu discretamente, e Victor se sentou ao lado dela como uma forma de demonstrar seu apoio.

-Por que fez isso?-Sherlock reclamou para o irmão.

-Eu não sei se ela está disposta a falar comigo-Mycroft rebateu mal humorado-o que esperava que fizesse?

-Mostre a ela que não tem nenhum problema ela falar com você-aconselhou o mais novo.

-Vai ajudar ou não no caso?-o mais velho mudou de assunto impaciente.

-Vou, se você falar com ela-Sherlock provocou brincando.

-Ora seu idiota!-Mycroft perdeu mesmo a paciência.

-Se Molly tivesse pedido você já teria ido-Sherlock riu sob o olhar irritado do irmão-eu vou ficar com o caso.

-Tenha um bom dia meu irmão-o mais velho saiu às pressas para evitar ouvir mais provocações.

Mycroft não se despediu de ninguém. Alexandra ponderou por um breve instante se iria ou não atrás dele. Ela foi. Se levantou apressada e o encontrou na calçada.

-Mycroft!-ela chamou e ele imediatamente se virou. Mycroft não conseguiu falar nada.

-Me desculpe-ela disse agitada-me desculpe por falar que você não sabe reagir a bondade, não é verdade, eu vi como você ama seus irmãos, sua cunhada, sua sobrinha. Fui injusta com você nessa parte.

-Eu é que lhe devo desculpas-ele se recuperou do assombro-você se me fez o bem e eu retribuí muito mal. Eu não devo desconfiar de todos, sem que há bondade nas pessoas e há em você. Não deveria ver isso como uma coisa ruim. Eu sinto muito mesmo Alexandra.

Ela deu um sorriso tão lindo que derreteu o coração dele. Mycroft pegou uma agenda de dentro do bolso do casaco e uma caneta. Escreveu rapidamente mas em letra legível. Arrancou a folha e entregou a Alexandra.

-Esse é meu telefone e meu endereço-ele explicou-não precisamos mais nos encontrar por acaso ou pedir que Molly me chame. Você é bem vinda pra me ligar e visitar quando quiser.

Ele estendeu uma mão pra que ela apertasse, o que Alexandra fez com outro belo sorriso.

-Cпасибо (Obrigada)-ela falou aliviada.

\- Пожалуйста, дружище. (De nada, minha amiga)-Mycroft respondeu-tenho que ir agora. Tchau.

Ele se despediu casualmente, mas agora eles se separaram muito mais leves e esperançosos.


	14. Chapter 14

Uma semana depois Mycroft recebeu a visita de Alexandra em sua casa. Ele estranhou a ausência de Victor ao lado dela.

-Entre por favor -ele disse simpático-suponho que Victor está com Emily.

-Sim ele foi visitá-la e Molly concordou-Alexandra explicou-eu trouxe algo que andei aprendendo a fazer.

Nem Mycroft Holmes conseguiu disfarçar seu interesse no que estava na travessa.

-Bolo de chocolate consideravelmente menos calórico?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha genuinamente curioso.

-Molly me contou o quanto gosta de bolo-Alex riu -e eu pensei fazer especialmente pra você.

-Obrigado mesmo-ele riu de volta.

Eles se sentaram na mesa de jantar para comer.

-Então-Mycroft falou e ela ficou atenta-imagino que aprendeu a cozinhar com sua mãe, mas elaborou a receita sozinha, não foi?

-Foi sim-Alexandra assentiu alegremente-minha mãe cozinhava muito bem. Mas não era tudo que ela fazia. Ela ajudava muito meu pai na fazenda.

-O que faziam exatamente?-Mycroft estava mesmo interessado.

-Bom a família do meu pai sempre cuidou de renas-a russa explicou-e o meu avô materno começou esse trabalho quando minha mãe era pequena.

Alexandra explicou que sua família coletava os pelos das renas na época que trocavam de pelagem e vendiam para os artesãos que moravam em Krasnoyarsk. Era uma vida muito simples mas feliz. Conforme a sra. Marshall contava o seu relato, Mycroft emergiu completamente na história de sua amada quando ela era só a srta. Sasha Ludovinsih.

 _"-Agnessa-chamava uma jovem mulher que aparentava ainda não ter 30 anos Agnessa vem aqui agora!_

 _A mulher era Sonya Ludovinsih, baixinha, com os cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos azuis rígidos. Ela parecia ser muito risonha e calma, o que de fato ela era, exceto quando algo a fazia perder a paciência. De qualquer forma, Sonya tinha um temperamento forte._

 _Na cozinha da casa, o resto da família podia ouvir a voz de Sonya ainda percorrendo o lugar em busca de Agnessa._

 _Na ponta da mesa sentava-se um jovem homem. Forte, de expressão geralmente fechada e até mesmo tímido às vezes_ _. Quando usava óculos ficava ainda mais sóbrio, mas por trás de tanta seriedade ele era alegre e sereno. Era Pavel Ludovinsky, seus cabelos eram cacheados e cheios cobrindo a nuca e as orelhas. Sua filha do meio, Alexandra havia herdado dele seu cabelo cacheado. Seus irmãos, Agnessa e Lev tinham puxado mais as características de sua mãe. Ainda ouvindo Sonya chamando Agnessa de forma enérgica e impaciente, Pavel trocou um olhar com Alexandra que significava 'lá vamos nós de novo'._

 _-Por que Agnessa sempre tem que ser tão chata?-Lev reclamou cruzando os braços._

 _-Não é chatice-seu pai tentou suavizar-é só o jeito dela._

 _-Pai o dia que nós podemos te ajudar é o mais legal de todos -Sasha deu um sorriso enorme-não entendo porque Agnessa não gosta._

 _-Eu não gosto do que Sasha?-finalmente Agnessa apareceu e disse mal humorada_

 _-Não é nada minha querida-Pavel continuou pacificando-Sente Ness estávamos esperando por você._

 _Sonya sentou perto de Pavel ainda irritada com a teimosia da filha. Finalmente os Ludovinsih tomaram seu café da manhã._

 _Uma vez por mês quando o clima estava mais ameno, Pavel saía com a família para o campo para que as crianças o ajudassem a coletar pelo de rena para aprenderem o trabalho e se divertirem no processo. Agnessa não gostava muito de ir ao campo. Ela tentava esconder em vão seu medo por renas mas todos sabiam disso._

 _Terminado o café a família se agasalhou e foram caminhando lado a lado de mãos dadas pelo campo a fora. Chegaram ao curral onde o rebanho estava preso. Pavel tomou a frente e abriu o cercado para que as renas saíssem. Agnessa abraçou a perna da mãe. Seu medo de renas superava o medo que às vezes tinha de Sonya. Pavel e Lev corriam atrás dos animais para fazê-los se espalhar pelo campo A família então entrou no cercado e pôs-se a juntar os pelos que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Agnessa subiu e sentou-se em uma madeira da cerca, olhando o trabalho._

 _-Vai fazer isso de novo?-Sonya disse a ela não conseguindo acreditar no comportamento da filha._

 _-Toda vez você não nos ajuda e sempre tem uma desculpa diferente pra isso. Desce dessa cerca agora Agnessa!_

 _Pavel correu até a esposa mais uma vez tentando ajudá-la a lidar com sua filha mais velha. Alexandra e Lev estavam apreensivos mas continuaram trabalhando._

 _-Meu amor-Pavel chamou e Sonya se voltou pra ele-por que você não fica um pouco com Sasha e Lev enquanto eu falo com a Agnessa hein?_

 _Ele beijou a bochecha da esposa e Sonya se afastou pra se juntar aos outros filhos._

 _-O que está acontecendo Agnessa?-Pavel perguntou sério e a menina olhou apreensiva para ele._

 _-Eu não quero ficar juntando pelo-ela disse baixo mas em tom de reclamação-é... sabe... eu acho meio nojento porque as renas ficam aqui fora e sabe-se lá o que fica grudado no pelo delas e se me der alguma doença ou algo do tipo?_

 _-Hum...-seu pai pôs uma mão no queixo e se encostou na cerca perto dela-quero que você pense numa coisa junto comigo tá bom?_

 _-Tudo bem-a menina esperava algum truque._

 _-Você me conhece durante toda sua vida não é?-Pavel continuou-já dei motivo pra não confiar em mim?_

 _-Não, papai de jeito nenhum-Agnessa ficou preocupada com a pergunta_ _-Então quando eu trago vocês pra perto das renas, eu faria isso se soubesse que vocês ficariam doentes?-Pavel lhe deu um olhar significativo._

 _-Não, não faria isso-Agnessa respondeu-e bem acho que sendo um bom criador de renas saberia quando elas estão doentes._ _-Pois é-seu pai levantou as sobrancelhas, brincalhão-Bem sua mãe insiste pra você vir conosco pra que não fique sozinha._

 _-Eu sei-ela respirou fundo percebendo que mais nenhum argumento a livraria do trabalho-é melhor eu ir ajudar né?_

 _-Mas antes!-Pavel falou e parou na frente-prometo que vamos até aquela macieira depois e deixo você subir nela e comer quantas maçãs quiser._ _Ele a tirou da cerca a girando no ar enquanto Agnessa ria concordando com o que o pai havia proposto e se juntou ao resto da família."_

Alexandra Marshall terminou a história com o sorriso que era o favorito de Mycroft.

-Realmente sua irmã era insuportável-ele comentou-me desculpe por dizer, mas Sherlock é mais tolerável.

-Bom essa ainda é a melhor fase dela-Alex deu de ombros, nostálgica -quando nós três ainda nos dávamos bem Mycroft percebeu que ela havia lembrado de outra história, não tão agradável quanto a que acabara de ouvir.

-Mas eu queria ouvir as suas histórias-ela retomou-como eram a Eurus e o Sherlock na infância?

Antes de dizer mais qualquer coisa, Mycroft respirou fundo e decidiu confiar na amizade de Alexandra sendo sincero com ela. -Talvez Eurus seja um pouco como Agnessa-ele confessou e Alexandra tocou suas mãos o confortando antes que ele prosseguisse.


	15. Chapter 15

Os olhos de Alexandra e de Mycroft se encontraram e eles entenderam um ao outro sem precisar falar mais nada. Ela o encorajou mais uma vez a começar seu relato.

-Eu acho que você já percebeu, sem querer me gabar, que eu e meu irmão somos diferentes-Mycroft falou pensativo.

-Sim, são inteligentes reservados mas perspicazes ocasionalmente-Alexandra falou sua opinião sobre isso.

-A minha irmã era mais inteligente que nós-ele confessou-tinha um jeito único de ver o mundo. Ela achava que tudo era... banal, supérfluo e simplesmente... não conseguia entender sentimentos, ou como o mundo funcionava sendo guiados por eles no geral. Infelizmente podíamos chamá-la de psicopata. Eu não sabia lidar muito bem com isso, tinha 14 anos quando ela mais agia assim. Ela tinha um ódio por Sherlock a ponto de desejar sua morte.

-Alguém sabia do quanto você estava preocupado?-Alex disse percebendo que era assim que ele se sentia.

-Meus pais sabiam, mas eu não conversava com eles sobre isso-Mycroft continuou-simplesmente não conseguia falar, mas eu me sentia responsável por ela, sentia que fazer alguma coisa.

Mycroft suspirou fundo antes de retomar contando sua lembrança.

 _"Tio Rudy havia ido os visitar em Musgrave Hall como sempre fazia. Era difícil ele se deslocar até ali por causa da distância em que a casa ficava e quando estava lá aproveitava a companhia dos sobrinhos. Ele notava o quanto Eurus era peculiar e implicava além do comum com Sherlock. O relacionamento dela com Mycroft era baseado no respeito mútuo. Ele a deixava no seu canto e ela o respeitava simplesmente por ser o mais velho._

 _Após o jantar à noite, quando Violet e Sigurd Holmes colocaram o filho e a filha mais novos para dormir, Rudolph aproveitou para conversar com o sobrinho mais velho._

 _-Você está preocupado Mycroft-o tio afirmou esperando que o sobrinho se abrisse com ele_ _._

 _-Eurus tem se comportado de forma muito estranha-o menino suspirou-estou preocupado, tenho medo de que ela machuque Sherlock e que ela acabe se machucando também._

 _-Você quer proteger os dois não é?-Rudolph deu um pequeno sorriso._ _-Sou o irmão mais velho deles-Mycroft explicou-é meu dever se ela continuar assim, vai passar coisas piores do que eu, vai ser vista como mais do que esquisita._

 _-Eu o admiro por isso meu sobrinho-seu tio elogiou-mas não tome todo o peso da responsabilidade pra você, conte comigo quando você precisar cuidar dos seus irmãos._

 _-Obrigado tio-Mycroft disse timidamente._

 _Um acordo silencioso entre tio e sobrinho foi selado ali, um acordo que resultaria em proporções desastrosas, mas seria o primeiro passo de um novo tempo para os irmãos Holmes"._

-Um tempo depois aos cinco anos de idade-o Mycroft do presente continuou a história-minha irmãzinha pôs fogo na nossa casa, eu e tio Rudy decidimos mandá-la para um instituto de tratamento, meus pais achavam que ela tinha morrido no incêndio, fiz de tudo pra que meu irmão não se lembrasse dela, foi uma solução ruim para o problema, até que ela escapou de Sherrinford e nos encontrou, nos torturou psicologicamente, eu, Sherlock e o melhor amigo dele. Mas foi aí que ela viu que éramos uma família e lentamente, começou a mudar, a nos entender, ela ainda está em tratamento, mas está bem melhor do que em todos esses anos.

Alexandra olhou para Mycroft compreendendo o lado dele.

-Eu me culpo-ele disse amargamente-pelo que aconteceu, eu pensei de um jeito tão racional que não fiz nada pra ajudar minha irmã com amor e afeto. Mycroft se afundou no abraço de sua amiga, sentindo há quanto tempo precisava desabafar sobre tudo isso.

-O que eu posso dizer pra te confortar-Alex disse desfazendo o abraço-é que hoje você é mais próximo de sua irmã, conseguiu refazer seus laços familiares. Não posso dizer o mesmo de mim e Agnessa.

-Pode me contar se quiser por favor-Mycroft lhe deu a deixa pra que ela continuasse.

As histórias compartilhadas naquela visita estavam ajudando a curar feridas antigas de seus corações.


	16. Chapter 16

As memórias que Alexandra compartilhou primeiro foram aquelas em que ela foi com sua família até a macieira que seu pai havia prometido.

 _"Ao ver e reconhecer a árvore no meio do campo, Agnessa deu o primeiro sorriso naquele dia._

 _-Sasha aposto que chego lá primeiro que vc-disse a mais velha e saiu em disparada._ _Alexandra se apressou para alcançá-la._

 _-Tomem cuidado-falou Sonya atrás delas._

 _-Eu prefiro ir andando até lá do seu lado mamãe-comentou Lev ainda segurando a mão dela_ _._

 _-Ah obrigada Lev-sua mãe sorriu-isso me deixa muito feliz, meu filho._ _Quando Sonya Pavel e Lev chegaram debaixo da árvore, as meninas já tinham subido nela, fazendo sua mãe quase se descabelar. Agnessa estava num galho bem mais alto do que de Alexandra. A mais nova subia com tudo cuidado possível._

 _-Desce as duas daí agora!-Sonya gritou para elas._

 _-Deixa elas amor-Pavel riu baixinho._

 _-Tudo bem só tenham cuidado-Sonya suspirou-mas Ness pode vir mais pra baixo, tenho medo de vocês se machucarem._

 _Enquanto as meninas ainda estavam na árvore, o resto da família se sentou no chão. Os pais ouviam Lev falar sobre um filhote de rena que havia avistado ao longe. Pavel e Sonya tentaram enxergar também._

 _-Não consigo decidir de que cor ele é-Lev disse se esforçando para ver melhor._

 _-Será que não é castanho, mas ficou branco por causa da neve?-seu pai disse pensativo._

 _-Deve ser isso mesmo-Sonya concordou-mas ele deve ser malhado como a maioria do rebanho._

 _-É-o caçula da família concordou._

 _Devagar Alexandra pousou do lado da sua mãe sem assustá-la, ao contrário de Agnessa que pisou com força no chão de propósito._

 _-Você me assustou Ness-disse sua mãe em tom de reprovação._

 _-É mesmo?-a menina riu não conseguindo acreditar no seu feito._

 _Pavel percebeu um pouco de zombaria na risada e limpou a garganta sinalizando o erro da filha mais velha._

 _-Desculpa-Agnessa pediu._

 _De uma forma extremamente habilidosa, Alexandra veio carregando de onde estava na árvore até descer dela duas maçãs._

 _-Toma mamãe-a menina ofereceu uma das frutas a Sonya-peguei pra você._

 _-Obrigada minha linda-a sra. Ludovinsih beijou a bochecha da filha._

 _A outra maçã Alexandra deu para Lev. Do outro lado sentada ao lado de Pavel, Agnessa deu uma mordida com um som alto._

 _-Ei-sua irmã chamou-essa não era a do papai?_

 _-Ai eu...-Agnessa ficou sem desculpas._

 _-Sem problemas minhas meninas-Pavel não se importou-sem problemas._ _Ele se levantou e resolveu tudo pegando uma maçã pra ele mesmo"._

Aquela era uma memória querida para Alexandra, sua família terminou o dia observando a paisagem, as montanhas da Sibéria ao longe, cobertas pela neve. Foi então que sua mente a levou dez anos depois daquele tarde agradável, para um fim de tarde não tão agradável assim.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Sonya e Lev estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, ela ensinava matemática ao filho caçula. Ele estava estudando muito nos últimos dias, para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos numa universidade em Moscou. Cada vez mais Lev queria muito ser um engenheiro e a prova que ele faria seria sua oportunidade. Por isso ele se esforçava tanto estudando. Sonya parou um pouco para ver que horas eram._

 _-Continua fazendo os exercícios Lev-sua mãe pediu com uma voz cansada._

 _Sonya estava preocupada com sua filha mais velha, por mais que Agnessa tinha 19 anos agora, agia de forma rebelde, arrogante e por vezes irresponsável. A jovem havia saído naquela manhã para uma viagem até Zelenogorsk com duas de suas amigas e até agora não tinha voltado. Sonya temia que alguma coisa acontecesse._

 _-Mãe?-Alexandra chamou e para Sonya parecia que ela estava longe-eu fiz um chá, toma um pouco._

 _A sra. Ludovinsih aceitou de bom grado a xícara que a filha lhe ofereceu._

 _-Está preocupada com a Ness não é?-a menina se aproximou da mãe-logo ela vai chegar mamãe e vai ficar tudo bem._

 _-Eu realmente espero-Sonya suspirou desanimada-tomara que ela chegue antes de seu pai._

 _Pavel estava fora negociando com outros fazendeiros._

 _-Mãe-chamou Lev agora-terminei os exercícios._

 _-Deixa eu ver-Sonya levantou e deu uma olhada nos exercícios-acertou quase todos, tome cuidado quando trocar de sinal e fazer divisões._

 _Lev então começou a estudar Língua Russa enquanto sua mãe tentava ficar calma._

 _Pelas janelas se via um carro se aproximando, ouviram-se as vozes conversando e depois o carro foi embora. Alguém abriu a porta da frente na sala e Sonya ficou esperando pra ver se Pavel ou Agnessa tinha chegado._

 _-E aí gente?-a mais velha dos irmãos da família anunciou sua chegada de um jeito descontraído._

 _-Você demorou-sua mãe disse em tom de repreensão-disse que chegava mais cedo._

 _-Ai é que a gente ficou andando e comprando e eu perdi a hora-a jovem se jogou no sofá._

 _-Sabe já que você gosta tanto de compras deveria pensar em um emprego minha filha-Sonya trouxe o assunto à tona mais uma vez._

 _-Não-reclamou Agnessa-agora não, vou arrumar um emprego legal primeiro. Nada se ser uma faz tudo na cooperativa igual a Sasha ou se matar de estudar matemática igual o Lev e nem pensar, cuidando de renas._

 _-Não deveria falar assim-Sonya disse com toda paciência que conseguia-o dinheiro que ganhamos cuidando de renas é o que paga suas compras._

 _-Por enquanto mamãe -ela riu desdenhando-por enquanto._

 _-Dá pra você parar com isso?-Alexandra levantou a voz já irritada com sua irmã-você está sendo ingrata e arrogante._

 _-Ah é?-Agnessa ficou em pé-é porque eu quero coisas maiores pra minha vida do que ficar aqui nesse fim de mundo pra sempre._

 _-Mas eu e Lev estamos nos esforçando pra ter uma vida mais tranquila e ajudar os nossos pais-Sasha rebateu._

 _-Tá!-Agnessa riu sarcasticamente-tá bom, continua aí sendo secretária e_ _o Lev que se acha o gênio se iludindo que vai ser engenheiro. Acha que um menino criado no fim do mundo vai ser conseguir ser um engenheiro?_

 _-Eu tô cansada disso!-Alexandra gritou com toda fúria e empurrou a irmã._

 _-Você é esnobe e ingrata e vive humilhando a gente a troco de nada, só pra se sentir bem com o nosso sofrimento!_

 _Antes que Agnessa respondesse ou Lev e Sonya tivessem tempo de reagir, Alexandra deu um soco no rosto de sua irmã, que caiu com o impacto do golpe e a mais nova continuou estapeando-a._

 _Sonya e Lev viram os primeiros segundos da briga e a mãe ficou em choque antes de reagir. O irmão delas só se afastou, meio paralisado e assustado._

 _-Alexandra!-Sonya gritou e agarrou os ombros da filha tentando tirá-la de cima de Agnessa com todas suas forças_

 _Nem a voz e os esforços de sua mãe fizeram Alexandra parar._

 _-Alexandra!-dessa vez Pavel chamou e teve um forte efeito._

 _Ele havia acabado de chegar quando viu toda aquela situação. O pai olhou com uma expressão severa para as filhas. Ele logo entendeu que Lev era inocente na história toda. Alex ainda olhava com fúria para a irmã e respirava pesadamente._

 _-Seja lá o que fez-Pavel olhou para a mais velha-você deve ter merecido, mas vou ser justo e olhar o seu lado da história._

 _-Eu sei que suas intenções foram boas-Sonya completou severamente-mas agiu da pior maneira possível_ _._

 _Agora Sasha estava chorando de raiva. Agnessa ainda parecia sem entender o que havia acontecido. Mas contraditoriamente ela sabia exatamente porque tinha apanhado._

 _A mais velha dos irmãos foi tentar amenizar a dor e a ardência do rosto com um pouco de gelo._

 _-Lev-sua mãe chamou e ele saiu do choque em que estava-conte pro seu pai o que aconteceu._

 _O menino suspirou fundo e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha na frente de seus pais. Alexandra ainda estava em silêncio mas esperava uma repreensão severa._

 _-Eu estava estudando com a mamãe-Lev começou hesitante-Agnessa chegou do passeio com as amigas e começou a discutir com a mamãe. Sasha não gostou do que ela disse e reagiu assim._

 _-Meu filho você esqueceu um detalhe-Sonya apontou-Conta Lev._

 _-A Ness...-ele suspirou-falou mal de mim, que eu estava estudando à toa, que o trabalho da Sasha é humilhante e que... ela não quer ficar criando renas como nós._

 _-Quando vai parar?-Pavel questionou de um jeito desapontado._

 _Na infância Agnessa costumava implicar com os irmãos o tempo todo, ignorando a repreensão dos pais. Conforme eles cresciam ela usava insultos cada vez piores. Isso estava dificultando o relacionamento de toda família Ludovinsih._

 _-Alexandra-Sonya chamou-senta aqui também._

 _-Eu vou chamar a Ness-o pai se levantou e foi atrás dela._

 _A filha mais velha o seguiu ainda enfurecida, mas se sentou com o resto da família._

 _-Agnessa Alexandra-Sonya olhou sério para elas-não precisam dizer nada, sei exatamente porque brigaram. Ness, por anos e anos eu disse a você que se continuasse arrogante alguém lhe daria uma lição. Só não esperava que fosse vir de sua irmã._

 _-Mãe eu sinto muito-Sasha pediu com o choro na voz-mas eu não consegui me controlar. Ela foi longe demais._ _-Eu só disse o que eu penso-finalmente Agnessa falou, com muita mágoa._

 _-As duas fizeram errado-Sonya falou categoricamente chamando a atenção delas de volta-eu não vou dizer que vocês estavam certas porque não estavam. Sasha, contenha-se da próxima vez que algo a fazer perder a cabeça. Agir assim também tem consequências._

 _-Peça desculpas Agnessa Pavelichna Ludovinsih-pediu Pavel com uma voz firme._

 _A moça estava indignada com o pedido do pai mas acabou concordando._

 _-Me desculpe Alexandra-ela disse mas ainda com arrogância e ressentimento na voz._

 _-Sua vez Alexandra Pavelichna Ludovinsih-o pai disse a sua outra filha._

 _-Me desculpe Agnessa-Alex disse também magoada, mas estava começando a se arrepender da agressão._

 _-Muito bem-Pavel pareceu satisfeito._

 _-Vocês estão de castigo-disse Sonya com autoridade-vão ficar um mês levando o rebanho pra pastar juntas. Não quero reclamações nem desculpas e nem mais brigas. Entenderam?_

 _As meninas assentiram quietamente. Vendo que estavam dispensadas elas saíram cada uma para seu quarto ainda com raiva corroendo-as por dentro._

 _Lev observou a repreensão às irmãs em silêncio. Seus pais perceberam que ele estava prestes a chorar então Sonya o ofereceu um abraço._

 _-Eu sinto muito meu filho-Sonya disse enqto ele chorava-eu sei o quanto sua irmã te maltrata. Eu queria poder mudar isso, mas não consigo._

 _-Você não tem só Alexandra pra te proteger meu filho-Pavel tocou as costas dele delicadamente-nós dois sempre vamos te defender._

 _-Obrigado pai-Lev enxugou as lágrimas com uma mão-não queria ser o motivo das minhas irmãs brigarem._

 _-Não se culpe meu menino-Sonya olhou pra ele-nada é culpa sua, tudo é consequência de como suas irmãs decidiram agir_ _._

 _Lev se aninhou nos braços da mãe e dessa vez seu pai também o abraçou._

 _Era o lugar onde Lev se sentia mais seguro naquela situação, onde nenhum mal podia alcançá-lo."_

-Imagino o quanto toda essa situação foi dolorosa pra você-Mycroft trouxe Alex de volta ao presente.

-Foi horrível porque-ela permitiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto-eu queria que nossa irmã fosse nossa protetora não nossa inimiga. Por isso eu decidi proteger o Lev.

-E quanto ao castigo?-ele perguntou-duvido que tenha surtido o efeito de reaproximá-las.

-É, foi justamente o contrário-Alexandra se lembrou-ficamos sem nos falar durante todo aquele mês toda vez que nos víamos. O que fez a gente voltar a se falar foi o Lev, a culpa que ele achava que tinha. Eu e Agnessa falamos uma com a outra mesmo no aniversário da mamãe. Mas nunca conseguimos ser próximas ou amigas. Por isso admiro seus esforços com a Eurus agora.

Mycroft a observou, se recuperando de contar todas aquelas histórias. Eles eram tão parecidos e ainda assim tão diferentes.

-Eu acho que já está um pouco tarde-Alex voltou ao seu tom alegre habitual-eu já vou indo. Obrigada por me receber.

-Eu agradeço por sua companhia e pelo bolo-ele deu um discreto sorriso.

-Boa tarde Mycroft-ela disse se despediu-me desculpe por falar tanto. -Nesse caso também tenho que me desculpar-ele percebeu que ela falou brincando-volte sempre que quiser.

-Eu vou-ela sorriu-tchau.

-Tchau Alexandra-ele acenou e a viu partir.

Aquela tarde ficaria sempre em sua memória, quando compartilhavam o q os motivava, definia e o jeito complicado com que amavam sua família.


	18. Chapter 18

Mais um domingo chegou e Victor estava tendo mais uma aula de violino com Sherlock. Depois de um mês e meio ele ainda trombava nas cordas, mas o som das notas estava melhor. Enquanto o menino tocava seu professor o observava com um olhar atento, da maneira costumeira que fazia suas deduções. Victor tocou a última nota da melodia de abertura de Star Trek.

-Já chega por hoje Victor-Sherlock o avisou-só continue se concentrando em encostar o arco de forma individual em cada corda e não coloque tanto peso na mão direita.

-Entendi Sr. Holmes-o menino sorriu já indo guardar seu violino.

Alexandra tinha muito trabalho do escritório naquele fim de semana e deixou Victor na Baker St. para a aula de violino indo buscá-lo só mais tarde.

-Aceita um biscoito Victor?-Emily apareceu lhe oferecendo um pote - minha mãe assou hoje de manhã.

-Obrigado Emily-o menino agradeceu e pegou um.

-Sua mãe me avisou que vem mais tarde-Molly disse a Victor.

Aproveitando o tempo que tinham, as crianças começaram a conversar sobre os quadrinhos que estavam lendo ultimamente, ela o Quarteto Fantástico e ele o Lanterna Verde.

Paralelo a isso Sherlock recebeu uma mensagem de seu irmão.

 _"Estou no Speedy's. Precisamos conversar"_

Sherlock deduziu que fosse algo grave e se apressou para sair.

-Já volto-ele gritou para que Molly ouvisse.

Ela já estava acostumada com a pressa e precipitação do marido.. Olhando de relance para a janela de sua lanchonete vizinha, Sherlock percebeu a figura do irmão já dentro do lugar. Entrou no Speedy's e sentou-se na mesma mesa que Mycroft.

-Essa formalidade toda deve ter um motivo confidencial-O mais novo disse ao invés de cumprimentar.

-Mais uma dedução certa-replicou o mais velho sarcástico-eu tenho uma notícia muito séria.

-Fala logo-Sherlock soou irritado, mas estava preocupado.

-O governo me designou para ficar como embaixador da Inglaterra na Escócia. Ficarei fora por alguns meses. Surgiu uma complicação confidencial na embaixada de lá e terei que resolver.

Sherlock sabia que ele estava escondendo algo concernente a ele, mas sabia que seu irmão não contaria, apesar de tudo que passaram.

-E quando vai?-o detetive perguntou.

-Amanhã mesmo-seu irmão respondeu-mas não se preocupe, não vou sem me despedir de Molly e Emily.

-E quanto a Alexandra?-Sherlock lembrou satisfeito por ver a reação do irmão-Vai partir sem falar com ela?

-Não sei se conseguiria-Mycroft confessou, mas mostrando que queria logo acabar com o assunto-de qualquer forma ela sabe que faz parte do meu trabalho.

-Deveria contar a ela-Sherlock disse com sincera preocupação.

-Contar o que?-Mycroft se irritou.

-Você sabe-Sherlock revirou os olhos.

-Não vamos ter essa conversa de novo-ele decidiu e já ia se levantando quando algo o impediu.

Alex e Victor Marshall tinham acabado de entrar no Speedy's.

-Oi sr. Holmes-ela sorriu para Sherlock-Mycroft.

-Alexandra-respondeu o mais velho com receio-Victor.

-Eu vim buscar o Victor e quando vi vocês aqui achei que podia dar um oi-ela se explicou.

-Muito gentil da sua parte-Sherlock comentou-meu irmão estava me contando que vai precisar viajar, ficar fora por alguns meses, coisa do trabalho.

Mycroft resistiu à vontade infantil de chutar a canela do irmão por debaixo da mesa.

-É mesmo?-Alexandra pareceu triste-quando vai?

-Amanhã de manhã-Mycroft respondeu com calma-é um caso urgente que precisa de mim.

-Podemos ir até o aeroporto amanhã sr. Holmes?-Victor perguntou-gostaria de me despedir.

-Claro, claro que sim-o mais velho dos Holmes sorriu-seria muito bom se fossem.

-Então está combinado-Alexandra decidiu-nos vemos amanhã. Boa tarde senhores.

-Tchau-o pequeno Marshall se despediu.

Os Marshall então deixaram os Holmes no Speedy's.

-Esse assunto sempre vai voltar meu irmão-Sherlock comentou sobre Alexandra-não importa o quanto fuja.

Mycroft respondeu o irmão apenas com um silêncio reflexivo. Sherlock deixou seu irmão sozinho, finalmente entendendo que ele precisava de tempo para aceitar seu amor por Alexandra.

Na manhã seguinte os Marshall e os Holmes estavam no aeroporto para se despedir de Mycroft.

-Faça uma boa viagem-Molly o abraçou.

-Obrigada-ele agradeceu.

-Vou sentir saudade tio Myc-Emily estava tristinha e quase chorando. -Não fique triste-seu tio pediu-prometo sempre ligar pra você e trazer um presente digno de Emily Holmes.

-Promete?-a menina pediu.

-Prometo-Mycroft disse solene.

-Eu espero que tudo corra bem com o seu trabalho sr. Holmes-Victor sorriu para ele.

-Obrigado Victor-Mycroft assentiu para o jovem Marshall.

-Bom eu...-Alexandra estava pensando no que dizer-desejo tudo de bom pra você, boa sorte no trabalho.

A russa estava um tanto hesitante assim como ele para um abraço. Logo ela se livrou da dúvida e o abraçou de uma vez. Pensou que demoraria muito para que ela pudesse lhe dar um abraço. Mycroft mais uma vez se sentiu grato pelo carinho dela.

-Muito obrigada Alexandra-ele disse seriamente.

Ele trocou um aperto de mão silencioso com Sherlock.

Cada um que veio se despedir observou Mycroft embarcar no avião. Pensaram em como seriam os dias com ele longe. Ele já sentia falta de Alexandra, mas o trabalho o manteria focado, mesmo assim ansiando pela volta.


	19. Chapter 19

A vida de Alex Marshall em Londres continuava em frente, o trabalho no escritório tomando a maior parte de seu tempo, mas ela estava feliz por ter os Holmes como seus amigos. A amizade de Emily e Victor crescia cada vez mais, assim como a dela com a mãe da menina e sem falar de Mycroft. Ela se sentia feliz por finalmente ter conseguido que ele se abrisse mais e confiasse na amizade dela. Ela já sentia falta das conversas que tinham, e das histórias familiares mais felizes e engraçadas. Ela também descobriu que Mycroft sabia falar russo e tinha passado um tempo na terra natal dela. Pensou em ligar para ele, mas achou que seria muito incômodo, ou que ele ainda estava descansando da viagem.

Depois do jantar ela se sentou no sofá com Victor enquanto ele lia um de seus quadrinhos. Ela deu um suspiro que chamou a atenção do filho.

-Tudo bem mãe?-ele disse.

-Sim, sim-ela balançou a cabeça-só estou um pouco cansada e acho que, com saudades do Mycroft.

-Mesmo?-Victor disse refletindo-eu acho vocês dois tão diferentes e mesmo assim vocês tem uma amizade bonita.

-É... acho que tem razão filho-Alexandra disse começando a pensar.

A falta que sentia de Mycroft lhe parecia repentina mas profunda, estranha mas verdadeira. Ela conhecia essa sensação.

-Duas pessoas diferentes me lembram daquela história que você me contava quando eu era criança-o menino falou e sua mãe voltou a prestar atenção-só que a história tem um final diferente do que aconteceu na vida real.

-Que história?-Alexandra tentou se lembrar.

-Aquela do rei de gelo e a rainha de fogo-Victor falou empolgado.

-Eu não sei se lembro dessa direito-sua mãe realmente se esforçou-eu lembro que os dois estavam destinados a reinar certo?

-Sim-o menino confirmou e se empolgou para continuar a história-ele foi trazido bebê para o reino de gelo e criado pela família lobo. Ele teve que provar seu valor e enfrentar muitas batalhas. Até ser aclamado e escolhido como rei do gelo.

-Isso... isso!-Alexandra também se empolgou-a rainha de fogo era uma princesa perdida.

-Ela sempre se preparou para ser rainha-continuou o pequeno Marshall-e isso fez com que ela se tornasse generosa e bondosa, mas seu temperamento era explosivo.

-Agora eu me lembrei-a mãe dele sorriu nostálgica-meu pai usava essa história pra explicar porque ele e mamãe eram tão diferentes, mas mesmo assim se completavam. O rei de gelo era reservado, quieto e parecia sempre emburrado com alguma coisa, mas era o grande protetor de seu povo e se sacrificava para vê-los bem.

-A rainha de fogo era temperamental e impulsiva, mas era sua misericórdia e senso de justiça que a guiavam. Quando eles se conheceram seu reino estava em guerra e seus conselheiros os aconselharam a se casar para unir o reino.

-E eles não concordaram com isso porque eram muito diferentes-Victor prosseguiu-até que viram que seus elementos equilibravam perfeitamente o reino e foi aí que se uniram, porque viam que eram completos um com o outro.

-E nós lembramos de tudo!-Alex disse comemorando-mas o que quer provar com isso?

-A amizade do sr. Mycroft e sua se completam como o rei de gelo e a rainha de fogo-o menino explicou-vocês ajudam um ao outro onde precisam.

-Disso eu sabia-Alexandra replicou pensativa-você me disse para dar a ele a ajuda que precisava e como ele tem me ajudado?

-Hum...-Victor também parou para pensar-você sorri perto dele e gosta muito das conversas que vocês tem, além do que... fazer você pensar sobre a tia Agnessa é bom, por mais dolorido que seja, coloca sua tristeza pra fora.

-Tem razão _moy mal'chik_ (meu menino)-ela bagunçou seus cabelos-tem razão.

De alguma forma, a velha história de Pavel estava parecendo com sua vida. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes se conhecem e veem o quanto precisam um do outro e se completo. Para Alexandra, algo não estava certo, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela sentia muito a falta de Chris e Mycroft não era em nada como ele. Ela então fez uma decisão, esperaria até que ele voltasse para entender o que estava sentindo.


	20. Chapter 20

Victor tocava com maestria "Flaming Red Hair" na pequena sala do 221B da rua Baker. As palmas de todos encheram o lugar assim que ele terminou sua apresentação.

-Estão vendo porque não exagero quando digo que ele tem talento para o violino?-Sherlock disse com orgulho para suas visitas-em três meses você avançou muito do que a maioria das pessoas costuma avançar.

-Obrigado sr. Holmes-o menino agradeceu com um sorriso. Ele e sua mãe jantaram com os Holmes naquela noite a convite de Molly. Com certeza mais do que nunca os Marshall eram amigos da família.

-Então sra. Marshall-o dono da casa a chamou-tem falado com o meu irmão?

-Ah... eu... -a pergunta pegou a russa de surpresa-eu prefiro esperar que ele me ligue, eu temo ligar quando ele está ocupado e atrapalhar.

-Entendo-Molly disse na frente do marido, impedindo as intenções dele-falei com ele hoje, disse que viajaria de Edinburgh pra Moscou. Parece que ele está trabalhando num caso especial que conecta os dois lugares.

-Poxa vida-lamentou Alex-deve ser muito cansativo, mas acho bom ele ir para a Rússia. Sinto falta de lá às vezes e gostaria de ir com ele se pudesse. Não com Mycroft, mas ir pra Rússia, de algum jeito.

Ela disse a última parte meio constrangida e isso não passou despercebido por ninguém.

-Victor-Emily quebrou a pequena tensão do momento-toca a abertura do Star Trek agora? Por favor, falar do tio Myc me lembrou dessa música, é uma das séries preferidas dele.

Victor fez como a amiga pediu e isso deixou os adultos concentrados em outra coisa que não fosse o violino. Molly sentiu o que Sherlock estava pensando, Alexandra mais uma vez estava lidando com o sentimento que queria admitir e Sherlock deduziu algo que deixaria seu irmão feliz... ou ainda mais melancólico. Tudo dependia da escolha de Mycroft. Victor tocou mais duas músicas e ele e a mãe se despediram da família anfitriã.

-É oficial-Sherlock comentou alto.

-Eu sei do que está falando-Molly complementou um pouco irritada-mas fique fora disso, agora é com ele, já fizemos nossa parte.

-Não pensei que diria isso, mas mal posso esperar pela volta do Mycroft-o detetive deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-Não sente saudade do tio Myc?-Emily disse em tom de repreensão.

-É claro que sinto -seu pai a pegou no colo-eu não tenho com quem implicar enquanto ele está fora.

-Papai!-Emily ficou chocada, mas riu com seu pai.

Molly só deu um suspiro sem saber quem era mais criança entre os dois.


	21. Chapter 21

Demorou mais um mês para que Sherlock recebesse o email de Mycroft avisando que seu irmão voltaria da Escócia para casa. Ele avisou a Molly, mas não estava tão empolgado para esperar pelo irmão no aeroporto. Emily ficou radiante com a notícia.

-Você tem que ir com a gente papai!-ela tentou puxá-lo do sofá em que ele estava deitado preguiçosamente.

-É só seu tio Emily, esqueceu que ele sempre está me vigiando?-seu pai reclamou- Não preciso ir atrás dele porque ele já está atrás de mim.

-William Sherlock Scott Holmes para de manha e levanta daí!-Molly veio chamar sua atenção.

-Ele não chega hoje é daqui três dias-Sherlock tentou argumentar.

-Levanta pra levarmos a Emily pra escola juntos-ela sorriu vencedora.

-E se aparecer um cliente enquanto eu estiver fora?-ele olhou pra esposa com suspeita.

-Você sabe que clientes sempre voltam-a sra. Holmes revirou os olhos.

Sem tentar argumentar mais, o detetive levantou, beijou a bochecha de Molly e foi se aprontar. Logo ele preparou o café da manhã e comeu rapidamente com sua família. Os Holmes tomaram o metrô e Emily chegou com os pais até a escola três bairros depois de Regent's Park.

No pequeno trecho que andaram a pé até o ponto do metrô Sherlock e Molly compartilhavam um algodão doce que compraram de um vendedor em frente à escola.

-Você vai pro aeroporto não vai?-Molly puxou o assunto.

-Eu vou eu só estava brincando com a Emily-disse Sherlock sério-só estou preocupado, meu irmão mudou, mas não quer mudar. Talvez a distância o fez aceitar a mudança em si mesmo.

-Em relação a Alex? Eu também-Molly sorriu-ela gosta dele também, estou certa disso e eu espero que eles possam resolver essa situação logo.

-Esperamos o mesmo minha querida-Sherlock suspirou e trouxe a esposa para mais perto dele.

Quando chegaram em casa, Molly ligou para Alexandra contando da volta de Mycroft. Alex agradeceu e desligou. A hora havia chegado. Sua decisão tinha que ser tomada. Ela sabia o que sentia, mas o que aconteceria depois de contar seria o grande risco.

Ela desejou ter alguém para contar, mas só pensava em Molly e achava que falar com alguém próximo a ele não seria bom. Talvez Victor. Seu menino provavelmente já sabia, mas teriam que ter logo essa conversa. Não importa o que acontesse, Chris sempre seria parte de suas vidas e a opinião de Victor sobre o assunto era importante.

Quando o menino voltou da escola, percebeu o quanto a mãe estava apreensiva.

-Victor oi-disse ela-sente aqui preciso conversar algo muito sério.

Ele largou a mochila de lado e sentou na frente de sua mãe.

-Pode falar mãe o que foi?-ele perguntou

-Como você sentiria se eu me casasse de novo?-ela foi direta.

-Eu...-Victor piscou não esperando esse assunto-por mim está tudo bem contanto que o seu marido entenda que não está substituindo meu pai nem apague a memória dele de nós. Espera... sr. Mycroft não é?

Alexandra só assentiu com um sorriso tímido.

-Se quer minha aprovação mãe você a tem-Victor sorriu de volta-ele provou ser bem diferente do que eu achei no começo. Só Reed Richards, nada de Sinestro.

-Obrigada-ela abraçou o filho entendendo suas referências.

Os três dias se passaram e os mesmos que se despediram de Mycroft estavam no aeroporto para o receberem.

Na seção de desembarque ele os avistou e os olhos verdes de Alexandra se encontraram com os seus azuis. Logo em seguida Mycroft viu Molly e Emily se aproximando.

-Molly-ele sorriu para a cunhada aceitando seu abraço

-Tio Myc!-Emily disse tda animada e seu tio a pegou no colo-que bom te ver de novo.

-Eu digo o mesmo minha querida-Mycroft a colocou de volta no chão com cuidado.

Alexandra sorriu para ele, com o sorriso que derretia o coração de Mycroft, e não precisaram dizer nada para saberem que queriam um abraço. O abraço era especial para eles e até mesmo para quem via.

Ele se lembrou de onde estava e desfez o abraço com certa relutância.

-Victor-ele apertou a mão do menino.

-Olá sr. Holmes-Victor deu seu melhor sorriso de aprovação.

-Ora quem voltou-Sherlock comentou-tudo certo na sua viagem diplomática?

-Correu como esperado-Mycroft respondeu tentando esconder a preocupação.

Eles trocaram um olhar como quem dizia que não era a hora de falar sobre o assunto. Sherlock percebeu o quanto Mycroft ansiava para falar com Alexandra. Ele se afastou para que o irmão fizesse isso.

-Vai fazer algo hoje à noite?-Mycroft perguntou a ela-gostaria de conversar com você em particular.

-Não, vou só ficar em casa-Alex respondeu-você pode ir lá.

-Ótimo nos vemos mais tarde-ele se despediu dela formalmente.

Mycroft os deixou e aos poucos tomava coragem para fazer o que queria e precisava naquela noite. Seus parentes torciam por ele e Alexandra tinha a mesma intenção que ele.


	22. Chapter 22

No início da noite Mycroft chegou determinado ao apartamento dos Marshall. A viagem o fez pensar muito sobre seu amor por Alexandra. Havia chegado a um ponto que ele sabia que deveria contar, não importasse o que acontecesse. Se ela o retribuiria ou não, mas para manter a honestidade com ela, ele contaria. Se conformaria com sua amizade. Se seu amor por ela a tornasse um alvo de seus inimigos, ele a protegeria com todas as suas forças.

Mesmo que Alexandra o rejeitasse ou continuasse somente como sua amiga, ainda assim ele continuaria a amando. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou ansioso no corredor.

-Mycroft-Alexandra disse num suspiro Por um pequeno momento os dois ficaram num impasse. Apenas contemplando um ao outro muito apreensivos.

-Posso entrar?-ele conseguiu quebrar o momento.

-Claro, claro por favor-ela também pareceu acordar.

Mycroft se aconchegou no sofá, respirando fundo tomando ar e coragem. -Eu vim até aqui porque aconteceram algumas coisas na viagem que eu queria te contar-ele começou.

-Por favor Mycroft eu preciso falar primeiro-Alex rebateu educada mas com seu jeito intrépido.

-Tudo bem vá em frente-aquilo o deixou um pouco mais nervoso e preocupado. -Desde que você partiu, eu... não-ela mesma se interrompeu lutando contra o nervosismo-antes disso, ah eu não sei, mas a sua viagem, quando você estava fora, percebi o quanto senti sua falta, o quanto sentia a necessidade de te ajudar, te ouvir e te aconselhar e... estar do seu lado, em momentos bons e principalmente nos ruins. O que quero dizer é que... eu amo você Mycroft, eu te amo de verdade. Eu...

Alexandra só ficou parada, respirando ofegante, observando o choque do homem a sua frente. De repente Mycroft começou a rir e chorar.

-O que foi?- Alex ficou preocupada-me desculpa se eu te ofendi ou pareço ridícula mas é o meu jeito eu sou espontânea, só achei que eu devia e queria te contar...

-Alexandra-Mycroft a chamou com tda doçura e ela parou de tagarelar-você não faz ideia de quanto tempo esperei pra ouvir você dizer isso. E o quanto eu queria que você dissesse isso. Eu tenho escondido todo esse tempo o que sinto por você, porque tinha medo das consequências, tinha medo do que acontecesse. Mas na viagem eu encontrei alguém muito parecida com você.

A mente de Alexandra aos poucos ia se desanuviando enquanto ouvia a narrativa.

-Quando fui pra Moscou-continuou Mycroft -encontrei uma senhora na alfândega. Ela viu que tinha algo me incomodando. Então me disse que se meu problema era o amor, deveria fazer com que quem eu amo soubesse disso, sem medo do que aconteceria. Porque se fosse amor de verdade, e se eu fosse paciente, no tempo certo, as coisas dariam certo. Me soou como algo que eu diria a Sherlock em tempos melhores mas eu não me admitiria dar esse conselho a mim mesmo. Precisou alguém de fora me aconselhar assim. Resumindo, eu amo você desde que me abraçou agradecendo pelo que eu fiz. Ninguém nunca me abraçou daquela maneira além da minha família, aquilo mostrou a sua sinceridade, o seu caráter, sem falar na amizade que me ofereceu. Você conseguiu derreter o gelo que me formava e me tornar uma pessoa melhor.

-Isso me lembra uma das histórias do meu pai-Alexandra riu- e o conselho da senhora parece algo que minha mãe falava.

-Não é coincidência porque o universo é raramente preguiçoso-Mycroft comentou sorrindo.

-E o que isso significa pra nós?-Alexandra retomou o assunto principal-o que vai fazer agora?

-Eu quero ter um relacionamento com você-Mycroft esclareceu-mas eu peço que tenha paciência comigo, é a primeira vez que tenho um.

-Eu já tenho muita paciência e compreensão por você-Alexandra se aproximou dele e segurou suas mãos-e sempre vou ter, mas também peço que tenha comigo.

-Temos um acordo selado então-ele disse docemente e emocionado.

Alexandra se aproximou mais um pouco e eles se beijaram, marcando o início de uma união que continuaria os transformando e os fazendo crescer, mostrando o quanto eram necessários um ao outro para manter um só equilíbrio.

Victor veio até a sala procurando sua mãe, mas ficou surpreso e feliz com a cena que presenciou.


	23. Chapter 23

Depois de um momento Alexandra chamou Victor para a sala mas Mycroft percebeu que ele sabia de tudo.

-Filho lembra daquela conversa que tivemos aquele dia?-ela começou explicando-então eu e Mycroft...

-Estão juntos? Eu sei-Victor disse notando a obviedade-não se preocupe sr. Mycroft, tem meu consentimento. Eu confio em você e sei que é um bom homem. Vai cuidar bem da minha mãe.

-Eu só tenho que agradecer Victor-Mycroft disse- vocês dois por me aceitarem na sua vida.

Victor sorriu para o padrasto realmente contente.

Logo a notícia de que o mais frio dos Holmes tinha uma namorada se espalhou entre sua família e seus colegas de trabalho. Sherlock riu de satisfação quando soube Molly foi dar os parabéns a seu cunhado rapidamente e Emily se sentiu feliz em ter uma tia finalmente.

-Alexandra eu tenho que lhe parabenizar-disse Sherlock a ela, quando estava com Victor na Baker St para a aula de violino-não por ser companheira do meu irmão, nisso eu lhe desejo sorte, mas por conseguir q ele confessasse o que sentisse e provasse a si mesmo que não é um homem de gelo incapaz de amar alguém além de sua família.

-Isso é verdade-Alexandra riu-mas eu já me considero parte da família.

-E vocês são muito bem vindos nela-Molly completou-você e Victor.

-Já vá se acostumando com o jeito irritante do meu irmão minha querida-Mycroft disse à amada.

-Não sou mais que você, isso eu garanto-Sherlock rebateu.

-Pode perguntar a qualquer um e vão concordar que você é o irritante entre nós dois-seu irmão argumentou.

Aquela discussão dos irmãos Holmes poderia continuar por horas e horas sem fim e por isso Molly e Alexandra deixaram os dois lá falando sem parar.

4 meses depois de Alex e Mycroft estarem juntos chegou mais um dia de visitas para Eurus. Sherlock e Mycroft foram visitar a irmã juntos. Depois de anos de tratamento após o acidente em Sherrinford ela ainda estava na ilha, mas agora ela agia de forma mais sensível, compreendendo e sentindo as regras humanas e sentimentais que regiam a sociedade.

Quando seus irmãos chegaram Eurus tocava uma música que ela tinha aprendido com Sherlock, era sua maneira de dizer que ela reconhecia seus irmãos e sabia que eles se aproximavam.

-É muito bom quando vocês vem me ver-ela se virou de repente e sorriu genuinamente para eles-venham por favor.

Ela abraçou cada um deles e os convidou para se sentar na mesa de seu quarto.

-Como você está minha irmã?-Mycroft perguntou como habitualmente fazia em suas visitas.

-Me sinto bem-ela disse e suspirou-tentando acertar as notas da abertura de Star Trek, a mesma que o aluno de Sherlock toca, e pensei que é uma pena Emily ter desistido do violino. Sinto a falta de Molly pra me ensinar sobre os grupos de pessoas e como lidar com eles.

-Logo elas vão vir te visitar prometo-Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ele notou como a irmã havia se arrumado para visita no seu novo estilo agora habitual, um vestido comprido estampado com flores, sapatilhas escuras e um suéter de lã amarelo. O cabelo alinhado numa longa trança.

-Há algo sério sobre nossa família que gostaríamos de contar a você-Mycroft segurou as mãos da irmã chamando a atenção dela

-Na verdade é algo que Mycroft precisa contar-o irmão do meio corrigiu.

-Enfim você sabe Eurus que nossa família é composta por papai, mamãe, eu, Sherlock, você, Molly e Emily. Acontece que agora eu... estou num relacionamento com alguém. Alexandra, e ela e seu filho também serão parte de nossa família.

-Quer dizer que... -Eurus estava surpresa-vc tem uma namorada? Conseguiu uma namorada? Eu mal posso acreditar! Acho que lhe devo parabéns.

-Você aceita bem isso?-seu irmão mais velho perguntou.

-Claro, claro-ela sorriu-estou muito contente por você ter encontrado alguém especial, assim como Sherlock tem Molly, e nossa mãe tem nosso pai, que essa Alexandra seja assim para você.

-Gostaria de conhecê-la Eurus?-Sherlock trouxe à tona.

Mycroft o olhou como quem diz "acho que ainda não a hora pra isso".

-Se ela aceitar em me conhecer não vejo problema-Eurus respondeu-da minha parte eu gostaria de conhecê-la.

-Então...-Mycroft pensou rápido-eu irei trazê-la assim que possível.

Com o combinado entre irmãos, Sherlock insistiu pra que Mycroft contasse como ele conheceu Alexandra para Eurus. O mais velho começou relutante, mas aos poucos foi pegando o gosto de contar histórias de seu sogro.

Sherlock e Mycroft tinham uma leve sensação de voltarem a ser crianças por causa da pressão do momento, mas o motivo que tinham para estar nervosos era algo de gente grande.

-Vocês dois nunca nos visitam juntos a não ser no Natal-a mãe deles repreendeu meio irritada-então deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

-Não devia ser tão desconfiada dos meninos Violet-o pai deles tentou acalmar a esposa.

-Estamos falando dos mesmos meninos Sigurd?-ela ergueu uma sobrancelha,as mãos firmes na cintura.

-Mamãe eu garanto que o que vamos contar é algo muito bom só...-Sherlock ia completar com um "cala boca" mas pensou melhor-escutem o meu querido irmão.

-Bom eu...-Mycroft limpou a garganta e deu um sorriso profissional-eu estou comprometido com uma moça e pretendo pedi-la em casamento, antes que perguntem pretendo trazê-la no Natal para conhecê-los.

O sr. e a sra. Holmes estavam perplexos por um segundo. Sigurd estava espantado, mas feliz, Violet começou a rir e a chorar, mas também ficou feliz.

-Ah ai... é o dia mais feliz e mais inacreditável da minha vida!-Violet exclamou e abraçou Mycroft mesmo com ele relutando-meus meninos tem sua própria família e alguém que os ama que eles também amam.

-Meus parabéns filho-Sigurd deu um tapinha no ombro do filho mais velho-posso não ser tão exagerado quanto sua mãe, mas estou tão feliz quanto ela.

-Mas nos conte mais sobre ela por favor-Violet sentou-se ao lado dele ainda empolgada.

-Tenho mesmo que contar tudo de novo?- reclamou Mycroft.

-Vá em frente irmão-Sherlock o incentivou a continuar

-Melhor perguntem a Eurus ela sabe de tudo-o mais velho resolveu a situação.

-Eu quero ouvir de você!-Violet mandou.

-Tudo bem mãe-ele revirou os olhos e contou a história mais uma vez.

Ele esperava que se tivesse que contar de novo como conheceu Alex, ela o ajudaria nessa tarefa.


	24. Chapter 24

As luzes de Natal que enfeitavam o exterior da casa do sr. e da sra. Holmes dava um certo ar urbano a casa mas dentro tinha uma tranquilidade interiorana que chegava incomodar alguns dos convidados, com excessão das exemplares noras Molly e Alex.  
Quando Alexandra chegou à porta com o braço dado com Mycroft e Vitor a frente deles.  
-Se forem grudentos demais, ignore eles-Mycroft instruiu-e se perguntarem demais não são obrigados a responder.

-моя любовь (Meu amor) não seja tão duro com seus pais-Alex riu baixinho- tenho certeza que eles vão nos tratar muito bem e não vou me incomodar, prometo.  
-Bem... eu acho que sei disso-ele suspirou fundo e bateu na porta.

-Myc!-a mãe dele o atacou com um abraço-que bom que veio, cumpriu sua promessa.  
-Mamãe-ele respondeu desconfortável, mas se recompôs-essa é Alexandra.  
-Sua namorada suponho-Violet falou entre seu sorriso-é tão bom finalmente conhecê-la, e muito obrigado por ter aceitado o meu filho. E esse rapazinho quem é?  
-Victor Marshall senhora-Victor cumprimentou timidamente.

-Meu filho-Alex explicou-do meu casamento.

-Ah sim, Myc me disse que é viúva, sinto muito-Violet falou se contendo um pouco na última parte.  
-Mamãe!-seu filho mais velho parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos.

-Violet, também quero conhecer nossa nora-Sigurd salvou o filho de mais perguntas constrangedoras.  
Alex e Victor notaram o quanto o sr. Holmes era bem mais calmo que a esposa.

-Alexandra, seja bem vinda à nossa casa-Sigurd apertou a mão dela-você também Victor, Emily falou muito bem de você.  
-Emily falou de mim?-o menino pareceu surpreso.  
-Sim e mto bem-o avô da menina sorriu-espero que toque um pouco pra nós depois do jantar se possível.  
-Claro-sorriu Victor de volta.  
Na sala da lareira se encontravam o Hooper-Holmes. Molly tentava convencer Sherlock a parar de procurar casos pelo twitter e aproveitar o dia com a família. Emily lia o último volume do Quarteto Fantástico. Um pouco depois Violet chamou todos para o jantar que foi composto do jeito espontâneo da sra. Holmes, Sherlock e Mycroft implicando um com o outro, Molly revirando os olhos, Emily tomando o partido de seu pai, Victor e Alexandra observando e se adaptando, Sigurd tentando manter a paz a harmonia e a normalidade. Assim era o Natal dos Holmes. Depois do jantar encerrado Victor tocou no violino suas músicas natalinas favoritas como "Christmas Tree" e"We wish you a merry Christmas". Mycroft então respirou fundo, tomando coragem para por em prática o plano que tinha em mente desde que foi para a casa de seus pais e o deixara o dia inteiro nervoso.  
Já era um pouco tarde e as crianças já tinham pegado no sono no sofá. Suas mães decidiram não acordá-los. Alexandra então viu Mycroft se levantar e ele a chamou para acompanhá-lo. Lá fora ele se lembrou de um lugar que costumava ir quando era mais novo. Perto de uma árvore onde Sherlock se escondia quando estava chateado e seu irmão só o fazia sair dali quando pedia desculpas.  
-Queria que visse esse lugar-ele explicou a ela-me traz boas lembranças da infância.  
-É lindo-Alex elogiou observando os vagalumes que surgiram deixando a noite mais linda.  
-Pensei em trazê-la aqui porque queria te dar seu presente sem tudo mundo ficar olhando e palpitando-Mycroft explicou no seu jeito meio sarcástico, meio receoso.  
-Myc não precisava me dar nada-ela sorriu lisonjeada -Ah mas eu tenho a necessidade extrema de te dar esse presente-ele insistiu tirando uma caixinha de dentro do paletó e Alex entendeu tudo começando a chorar quietamente.  
-Você é... inacreditável-ele começou a chorar também enquanto se ajoelhava-eu ainda não entendo como pode me amar mas eu sou grato por me amar, por ter me aberto os olhos pra que eu amasse mais e mudasse esse velho homem de gelo. Eu te amo de uma forma que nunca imaginei ser capaz. E é por tudo isso que eu tenho a certeza de que quero firmar um compromisso com você para sempre. Alexandra Pavelichna Ludovinsih, o que eu mais quero no mundo é que você seja minha esposa. Aceita se casar comigo?  
-О Боже (Ah Deus...)-Alexandra suspirou emocionada-sim, sim eu aceito Mycroft Holmes. Te dou esse presente.  
Ele se levantou e pôs o anel no dedo dela. Ela o beijou subitamente e eles retornaram para a casa com a feliz notícia. -Eu sabia! Eu sabia!-Violet não se conteve-estou tão feliz, meus dois meninos tem sua própria família.  
-Foram muitos obstáculos até aqui-Sigurd completou-mas com o tempo e paciência cada um achou sua alma gêmea. Desejo que sejam tão felizes como eu e sua mãe.  
-Ah Alex que bom tê-la na família-Molly a abraçou e logo depois Mycroft a abraçou numa profunda e silenciosa gratidão. -Quer dizer que Victor vai ser uma espécie de primo meu?-concluiu Emily-Legal! Seu amigo sorriu pra ela e enquanto todos enchiam a paciência de Mycroft com piadas de "baleia desencalhada", Sherlock aproximou-se discretamente de Alexandra.  
-Obrigado por deixar meu irmão feliz-disse ele-eu nunca o vi assim na nossa vida inteira e eu sei por experiência própria o quanto isso é bom. Só espero o dia que Eurus vai poder estar aqui com a gente vivenciando tudo isso.  
-Obrigada Sherlock, muito obrigada mesmo-sua cunhada sorriu para ele.

-Нет будущей миссис Холмс (De nada futura sra. Holmes)-ele replicou enquanto todos celebravam o noivado de Mycroft de uma forma mais extrovertida que a dele, mas não menos feliz.

Alexandra observava a ilha de Sherrinford do helicóptero. O lugar era intimidante e tinha uma imensidão que causava ansiedade. Mycroft lhe havia garantido que nada lhe aconteceria, ela não corria perigo algum. Mesmo assim o lugar ainda causava desconforto e um pouco de pavor nos irmãos Holmes e mesmo com toda segurança e mudanças ao longo dos anos, Mycroft guiou Alexandra pelos corredores de Sherrinford de braço dado com ela. Sherlock acompanhava logo atrás sozinho. O detetive consultor se pôs onde sempre ficava quando visitava a irmã, o violino em posição. Então ele começou a tocar a música que a irmã associava a família. Tocar violino era um jeito gentil e cauteloso de avisar Eurus que ela tinha uma visita e de quem era. Apesar de uma grande melhora os médicos dela ainda recomendavam muito cuidado. Aos poucos Sherlock foi acrescentando novas notas a canção, esperando que Eurus as assimilasse. Os ouvidos da moça eram atentos e ela percebeu a mudança, imitando e tocando as notas também. Quando Sherlock terminou a canção sua irmã se voltou pra ele.

-Olá -Eurus sorriu simpática-Você e Mycroft vieram me visitar trazendo mais alguém. Acho que posso confiar na nova visita. Seria Alexandra?

Alexandra ainda estava meio que escondida atrás de Mycroft quando ouviu seu nome.  
-Está certa minha irmã-Mycroft se aproximou-posso apresentá-la a você?

-Sim claro que sim-Eurus disse em tom convidativo.  
Alexandra se pôs ao lado do noivo observando com cuidado a cunhada. Aparentemente Eurus era para ela uma moça comum, exceto pelo olhar ao mesmo tempo curioso, atento, observador e sagaz.  
-Olá Eurus-começou Alex timidamente-eu sou Alexandra, mas pode me chamar de Alex ou até Sasha se preferir.  
-Alex...-Eurus respondeu pensativa-é um prazer conhecê-la. Fico feliz por ter encontrado meu irmão. Eu notei o quanto ele está mudado desde que te conheceu. Tem sido mais gentil e atencioso. Obrigada por tê-lo mudado.

-Eu... -Alexandra ficou perplexa com o comentário-não acredito que tenha feito tudo isso mas eu... agradeço a sua boa opinião a meu respeito.

-Não se subestime-a Holmes disse com firmeza-tanto você como Molly influenciaram meus irmãos de forma positiva e isso afetou a minha vida também. Espero aprender mais com você.  
-E o que eu poderia te ensinar?-Alexandra estava fascinada pelo jeito meio filosófico da cunhada.  
-Muitas coisas-a Holmes suspirou-acredite, eu ainda estou aprendendo. Alexandra deixou que Eurus conduzisse a conversa e gradualmente ia adicionando um comentário e outro.  
Ao fim da visita, Alexandra estava aliviada sentindo que a conversa havia retirado a má impressão que ela teve de Sherinford e se viu disposta a voltar ali para ajudar alguém que ainda precisava.


	25. Chapter 25

Nas semanas seguintes Alexandra entrou em contato com a família, avisando sobre o noivado. Logo os Ludovinsih se organizaram para não só visitar a filha do meio, mas também para ficar numa estadia maior até seu casamento.

Na manhã em que o voo de Moscou até Londres chegaria Alex e Victor foram até o aeroporto esperar pela chegada de sua família. -Eu quase não lembro deles-Victor comentou.

-É a última vez que te viram você era um bebê-sua mãe concordou-mas eu garanto que você vai gostar muito deles.

-Menos da tia Agnessa?-o menino arriscou sendo realista.

-É, vamos torcer que você goste dela também-Alexandra transpareceu nervosismo. Ela nem tinha certeza se Agnessa viria. Logo ela reconheceu a figura de seus pais, que vinham acompanhados de sua irmã e seu irmão.

-Sasha!-Pavel sorriu para ela que o abraçou sem hesitar-como você está diferente minha menina.

-папа!(Papai!)-ela suspirou-nem acredito que estão aqui.

Enquanto falava Alex também abraçou sua mãe com força e vibrou ao ver Lev, também o recebendo de braços abertos.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Agnessa, sentiu-se toda a tensão do relacionamento das irmãs. Alexandra empurrou o receio pra longe em nome da boa educação e estendeu a mão para a irmã.

-Como vai Agnessa?-perguntou Alexandra cordialmente mas um pouco fria.

-Vou indo Sasha-respondeu a mais velha com um ar esnobe-agora você parece ter tirado a sorte grande.

-Sim, eu me considero sortuda apesar de tudo-Alexandra soou um pouco irritada.

-Esse garotinho é o Victor não é?-Sonya disse olhando para o neto-que lindo rapazinho você se tornou.

-Obrigado-Victor se aproximou timidamente-e a senhora é a minha avó Sonya.

-Isso mesmo-Sonya sorriu para ele.

-Bom, vamos andando-Alexandra ofereceu-vou contar tudo pra vocês no caminho.

A família Ludovinsih estranhou o carro luxuoso que Alexandra dirigia. Ela só explicou dizendo simplesmente que era um presente do noivo.

-Quer dizer que você fisgou um ricaço?-Agnessa deu uma risada meio maldosa.

-Eu não colocaria nesses termos-respondeu a mais nova sem graça.

-Agnessa-o pai dela chamou e ela não fez mais nenhum comentário.

A visão da mansão em que Mycroft morava arrancou mais espanto da família de sua noiva. À essa altura, Agnessa imaginou que o noivo da irmã era um modelo alemão ou norueguês com uma herança multimilionária. Já Lev ficou temeroso em pensar se o cunhado era um grande esnobe por ter tantas posses. Em parte ele estava certo mas nem tanto assim. Victor observava os tios e tinha naturalmente criado uma empatia com o tio Lev. Já tia Agnessa era um pouquinho pior do q sua mãe contava sobre ela.

Na entrada da casa os Ludovinsih avistaram um homem à sua espera. Sonya o reconheceu, Lev e Pavel imaginaram o mesmo sobre quem ele era e Agnessa achou que se tratava do mordomo. A família de Alexandra a viu beijar o homem rapidamente e o mistério sobre ele se desfez.

-Essa é minha família Mycroft-anunciou ela ao noivo.

-Добро пожаловать в Англию и в мой дом (Bem vindos à Inglaterra e a minha casa)-ele disse-чувствовать себя спокойно (sintam-se à vontade).

-Que prazer finalmente conhecê-lo-Pavel apertou sua mão.

-Igualmente sr. Ludovinsky-replicou seu genro-Alexandra fala muito do senhor.

-É mesmo?-o velho russo ficou contente-é bom saber que a distância não a fez se esquecer de mim.

-Никогда, папа, я никогда тебя не забуду. (Nunca papai, nunca esqueceria vocês)-Alexandra riu.

-Eu já o conheci sr. Embaixador-Sonya constatou em seu jeito perspicaz-só não sabia que o conselho que te dei estava relacionado a minha filha.

-Eu costumo dizer que quando há coincidências o universo é raramente preguiçoso-Mycroft sorriu.

-Parece que tem razão-sua sogra concordou com um sorriso.

-Lev Ludovinsih-o mais novo dos três irmãos se apresentou.

-Você é engenheiro não é?-Mycroft disse-Se formou com uma bolsa na faculdade de São Petesburgo.

-Isso -Lev conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

-Pensei que nunca iria me cumprimentar-Agnessa falou mais alto numa tentativa de chamar atenção-desculpe eu estou brincando. Sou Agnessa a irmã mais velha da Sasha ou Alex como quiser chamar.

-Seja bem vinda-Mycroft tentou sorrir mas falhou mostrando um pouco de sua irritação.

Toda a revolta que sentia do comportamento de Agnessa desde que Alex havia contado sobre ela veio à tona ali.

Pelo menos Pavel Sonya e Lev eram agradáveis o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer um pouco o jeito desagradável e esnobe de Agnessa.

Como Mycroft era um funcionário especial do Governo Britânico, a notícia de seu casamento chegou aos ouvidos da Família Real e com isso a própria rainha Elizabeth ofereceu a abadia de Westminster para que a cerimônia fosse realizada. Como bom britânico Mycroft ficou lisonjeado e animado mas em parte achou um pouco exagerado. Ele contou a oferta da rainha a Alexandra e ela se sentiu intimidada. Seu primeiro casamento tinha sido muito mais simples mas ela decidiu não se prender ao passado. Ela jamais esqueceria Chris mas ele era muito diferente de Mycroft. Uma cerimônia um pouco mais tradicional marcaria o início de uma nova fase em sua vida. E ambos pensaram q não deveriam recusar Westminster para não ofender a rainha.

E então depois de tudo organizado, o grande dia chegou. Apesar da grandiosidade da abadia, os convidados dos noivos não encheram o local. Sherlock acabou sendo padrinho novamente, dessa vez do irmão, junto com Molly. Apesar da relutância de Alexandra, Agnessa foi sua madrinha e para seu alívio e alegria, Lev o seu padrinho. Mycroft observava a tudo com uma seriedade que escondia sua ansiedade. Sherlock ao seu lado queria rir mas o olhar de sua esposa o repreendia e o fez lembrar que ele se sentiu como o irmão estava no seu próprio casamento. Então os músicos começaram a tocar, Emily veio espalhando as flores pelo chão e Alexandra entrou com Pavel derramando lágrimas de felicidade. O nervosismo também conseguiu impedir que Mycroft chorasse. O ministro começou a cerimônia, falando como o amor era capaz de mudar as pessoas, o que era muito propício para Alexandra e Mycroft. A seguir Victor trouxe as alianças.

-Assim, eu Alexandra Ludovinsih te tomo Mycroft Holmes meu esposo-disse a noiva-prometendo amá-lo, cuidar de ti e respeitá-lo e manter-me fiel para todo o sempre, até o fim dos meus dias.

Antes que dissesse algo uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Mycroft.

-Eu Mycroft Holmes te torno Alexandra Ludovinsih minha esposa -disse ele-prometendo amá-la, cuidar de ti e respeitá-la até o fim dos meus dias. -Eu assim os declaro marido e mulher-o ministro anunciou e os noivos se beijaram.

Seus familiares e poucos amigos aplaudiram o momento.

A recepção do casamento foi bem mais simples, na casa dos pais do noivo. Lá eles dançaram ao som de uma versão de "Gravity" tocada por Sherlock.

-Eu não acredito que ficaria tão contente por me casar-Mycroft sussurrou para a esposa enquanto dançavam-eu te amo Alexandra, amo demais.

-Eu te amo Mycroft Holmes-ela o fitou com olhos brilhantes e o beijou mais uma vez.

Rompendo sua própria teimosia e frieza, Mycroft percebeu que ele havia conquistado o que antes não achava ser possível, o que agora era o maior tesouro de sua vida. Alexandra apesar de duros golpes também recebeu uma nova chance de ser feliz e descobrir o amor de uma forma que ela também não achava ser possível. Assim, mesmo sendo tão diferentes, eles se completavam perfeitamente


	26. Chapter 26

A casa de Mycroft agora não era mais dele, mas também de sua esposa e seu enteado. Para muitos de seus colegas de trabalho no governo ainda era inacreditável q o frio como a neve Mycroft havia se casado e por amor, como ficava claro quando ele estava perto da esposa.

Esposa essa que era enérgica como um furacão, uma das únicas pessoas capazes de fazê-lo sorrir ou colocar razão em sua cabeça quando tomava más decisões, mesmo sendo um gênio.

Alexandra Holmes sempre acompanhava o marido em todos os eventos que ele ia e com isso tornava o importante funcionário do governo muito mais acessível.

Até mesmo a rainha Elizabeth II Alexandra teve a oportunidade de conhecer, agradecendo pessoalmente por oferecer Westminster como lugar que seu casamento aconteceu.

Perto de Alexandra, Mycroft sorria mais e era muito mais agradável e perto de Mycroft Alexandra se sentia tão rendida e ainda assim tão forte. Assim eles demonstravam a felicidade que estavam sentindo.

Victor crescia considerando Mycroft como um segundo pai, nunca deixando a memória de Chris. Apesar de violino ser uma de suas paixões, ele também amava ciências e por isso decidiu estudar Biologia em Oxford, para entender e saciar ainda mais sua curiosidade sobre como cada coisa viva funciona.

Foi quando Victor já tinha começado a faculdade e tinha 18 anos que recebeu uma notícia inesperada. Sua mãe estava grávida novamente.

Quando recebeu a notícia, Mycroft, que estava em pé, se sentou com um baque na cadeira mais próxima. E depois de um tempo suspirou mais calmo. Era um desafio, mas a coisa ainda mais improvável e maravilhosa que havia acontecido em toda a sua vida.

Katherina Sonya Violet Holmes nasceu numa noite fria de inverno do dia 18 de dezembro. Seus familiares estavam todos esperando por ela e seus pais no pequeno apartamento da Baker St. do tio Sherlock e tia Molly. A presença da pequena Trina ajudou com que seus parentes se aquecem um pouco. A menina tinha os olhos num azul que combinava o tom de cor dos olhos de seus pais os cabelos cacheados tinham um lindo tom de castanho. Suas feições vinham mais dos Holmes, mas ela tinha uma personalidade que lembrava seu tio Lev.

Apesar da devoção dedicação e lealdade a família real, Katherina era sua verdadeira princesa. Ela sempre poderia contar com proteção de seu pai, fosse por conta própria ou com uma ajuda exagerada do governo.

Já para Alexandra, Katherina completou ainda mais a nova fase de sua vida.

-Quer dizer que a Lizzie encontrou o sr. Darcy em Pemberly?-Trina, que agora tinha 6 anos, ficou impressionada com a história que seu pai estava contando.

-Ah é e lá Elizabeth percebeu que amava o sr. Darcy-Mycroft sorriu enquanto complementava-e ele conseguiu que ela percebe esses sentimentos porque reconheceu os defeitos que ela apontou e ele precisava mudar.

-Que confuso!-comentou Trina -eu entendo a preocupação do Darcy com o Bingley mas devemos deixar as pessoas escolherem por se próprias

-Então cada um é livre pra seguir os conselhos q quiser?-Mycroft chegou a esse pensamento pela opinião da filha.

-É o Bingley fez sua escolha de ouvir seu amigo-Trina concluiu -foi escolha dele.

-Eu conheço essa história-Victor abriu a porta surpreendendo a irmãzinha-Orgulho e Preconceito, o maior romance de todos os tempos depois de Romeu e Julieta.

-Orgulho e preconceito tem final feliz?-perguntou Trina ao irmão.

-É melhor esperar seu pai terminar de contar-Victor pensou melhor-sem spoilers Trina.

\- мой сын (Meu filho!)-Alexandra chegou ao cômodo e abraçou Victor-como vai a Rússia? Viu o tio Lev em São Petersburgo?

-Vi sim ele manda lembranças e diz que assim que puder vai nos fazer uma visita-respondeu Victor em um tom animado.

-E Rebeca?-Foi a vez de Mycroft perguntar sobre uma amiga especial do enteado.

-Está se adaptando a Moscou ainda-Victor corou um pouco-mas ela aprende russo rápido.

-Nada sobre os pais dela?-Mycroft continuou perguntando causando estranheza a Alexandra.

-Não-Victor negou preocupado.

-Tudo bem-Mycroft encerrou o assunto-hora de dormir Trina, vamos lá.

Sem reclamar Katherina se ajeitou no colo do pai e deixou que ele a ajeitasse na cama. A menina logo adormeceu.

-Boa noite minha princesa-desejou Mycroft apagando a luz do quarto.

Por mais que seu trabalho fosse difícil e alguns traumas do passado viessem atormentar ocasionalmente, Mycroft se esforçava para proteger sua família como tinha jurado. A família que ele tinha formada e pela qual seria eternamente grato, por achar que não os merecia.

Ele então percebeu que mudanças eram boas, por mais caóticas que elas possam parecer no início, mas no final traziam uma paz e alegria imprescindíveis e preciosas.

Um furacão em meio a neve trouxe o amor no momento que Alexandra e Mycroft mais precisavam.


End file.
